Persona: The Triple A Chronicles
by Andyus
Summary: A prequel to the original Persona 3 events, this story tells the tale of a young, overnight-working agent who becomes aware to the Dark Hour. Hope you like it, and review it!
1. Chapter 1: A rude awakening

Persona: Triple-A Chronicles 1

by ~Andyus

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Part I: A rude awakening

_Because someday, sometime, I was going to notice…_

_Capital Federal, Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_March 21st, 2007_

_11:50 pm_

Life is similar to so many things... like an mp3 player.

You get one... and when you get it, it's useless unless it has things into it... and you decide what to put into it... you may know how to do it, or not... you may ask for help to do it, or not... you may keep it in order, or just leave a mess... and then it stops working, in 99% of the cases you will ask someone to help you.

That's why i like to believe that i work to help people with their lives...

- All right sir, you see the only two buttons on the player? the one in the front, that has the white sqaure, and the one at the top? what you have to do is press and hold those buttons, together, at the same time, and keep them holded for ten seconds... alright, it's back to normal now? Great... you're welcome, sir, remember, mp3 and gps support is open for 6 am to midnight if you need to call back... and have a nice day.

That's right, i was (and still am) an mp3 player technical supporter. Not one of those pesky telemarketers that could call when you were in the shower and ask if you would like free vacations, a real supporter, called only when needed, which is much more often than you can imagine.

I'm not going to say who hired us, but we had calls from all over the world with people that talked spanish and english. People you would never think that they would call.

I particularily remember helping a US army sergeant in adding music to the Ipod his daughter sent to him, and recommending a child tracker for a worried mom whose son was leaving for college. It is really fun, but it's still something that had to be done, and a honorable thing if you ask me. And the best thing of all, i found out that i was good at it.

Still, i was about to end up my third month there, when i found out that i still didn't knew a thing.

- Hey May! can i take my break now?

- Sure, Andy, go ahead.

There were two calls waiting, so supposedly i couldn't take my break in that moment, but Mayra and the other supervisors liked me a bit. As i said before, i was good in this fixing mp3 stuff. A bit more than most of them were. Everyone who had a question came to me instead of them. I even took some calls when an angry customer had asked to speak with a supervisor (and solved the case). But it was more than just respect what made them give me some freedom.

Thing is, on the 15th day after i got this work, one of the managers came up and asked me to be supervisor myself. Even so, he told me to choose one of the current ones to be replaced by me and returned to agent status (chain is agent, supervisor, manager, in case you don't know). They were scared as soon as they found out, but i refused, and said that i was a good agent, and they were good supervisors. That made them respect me not only as someone who knew a lot, but as a good person.

I still amaze myself as how good i remember it all. I looked at my watch, it said 11:59. I got out of the offices, crossed the security door and got on the elevator. I really thought for a second to take the stairs, after all i just needed to get to the 4th floor and i was on the 2nd, but the elevator arrived particularily fast. I got in and dialed the 4, the doors closed and i was starting to send a text message, when it happened.

The last thing i saw was my cellphone saying 12:00. Everything went dark. Suddenly the air felt heavier, and the elevator stopped moving.

I waited patiently until the lights returned. But fifteen minutes passed, and there was still no sign of any change. My first thought was a power failure, but when i tried to reach my cellphone it didn't respond. It had full battery, why had it stopped working? then i also remembered that the building had a power generator in case of emergencies. The personnel computers, the magnetic doors and the elevators were maintained by it...

I started to sweat, and knocked on the metal door.

-Hey people, was there a power failure or something?

Nobody answered. for other 30 minutes i retried the same question.

- HEY! security! is there anyone out there? HELLO?

My cellphone slipped from my hands and fell to the floor. When i tried to reach it, i felt something else on the floor. Something liquid. I couldn't see it, but i got my stained hand close to my face and smelled it. Blood.

- Blood... what the... what the heck is this? SOMEONE! ANYONE!

This time, i did hear something. A grabbing. The sound of a hand that grips something was below me. And getting closer. Could someone be climbing the elevator's cable to rescue me? maybe a fireman or one of the security guards? In just a second the sound got extremely close and i felt something that was hitting the elevator hatch.

- Hey, who's there? are you going to help? you need me to open the hatch?

I was about to do so, but suddenly my hand stopped. Which kind of firefighter or security guard doesn't answer? The first thing that someone does in a moment like that is advice the rescued one, try to talk to see if they're alright... or at least say "don't worry, i'm coming". Which kind of security doesn't say a word?

That wasn't someone that was going to help... I wasn't even sure that was someone... I started to hear growls and groans... it sounded more like somtehing.

I'm a calm person. If a customer gets angry, i still calmly say what i have to say. If someone tries to mug me, even if they take out a weapon, i will say that i don't want any trouble and solve things peacefully. But when i get trapped in the elevator, in the darkness, and feel something closing in to me... well, i wasn't THAT calm.

Well, i freaked out. i started screaming, crying and all that. For around another 10 minutes the knocking on the hatch continued. the hatch started to bend. In any moment, it would break and let that thing in the elevator. I slipped on the blood of the floor and fell to the ground, and there i stayed. I covered my eyes with my hands and muttered two last words:

- Please... Someone...

_- Do not be afraid._

I opened my eyes, and i could see. There was a light. A blue light that came from the elevator mirror. I got up and looked at myself in it. But it wasn't me who looked back.

-W..who? what are...

_- The time is almost up. Do not give in to fear. Control yourself. Stand your ground..._

The light turned off and the darkness returned. The knocking continued, and the hatch started to creak. But i didn't cry anymore.

Whoever that voice was, he was right. Keep calm, look for options. If you don't have options, wait until you have one. That's what i always said or thought. Calm is useless if it doesn't work under pressure. I had to control myself. I stood up, and prepared myself.

The hatch opened wide, and i saw two bright dots in the dark. Something was looking at me.

I felt it preparing to jump. I felt it jumping down. I felt it going through the hatch. I felt it opening a claw...

Then, light.

I opened my eyes. The elevator was moving. The lights were back on. The monster had dissappeared. In the now clean floor, my Cellphone was turned on, still showing 12:00. But my body was still blood-stained. Only one if the hatch screws was still in place, keeping it from falling down. The metal door of the elevator opened. The security guard in from of the elevator exit saw me. He said something, but i couldn't hear it. i fell on my knees, then hit the floor. My eyes were closing...

I opened them, and i looked around. I was still in an elevator, but the weirdest one i had ever seen.

There was a spacious room on it, with a blue light that bathed all of the victorian furniture. There was a grand cage behind it, with a golden clock that moved at an amazing speed. I was sitting on a hard wood chair, beautifully adorned and, should i say, quite comfortable. Over the blue carpet, there was a round table with a big mantle covering it. And in front of the table, two persons were looking at me: an old man, with a pointy nose, sitting on a great couch, and a blond girl standing nearby.

- Welcome to the Velvet room, my dear guest.

- End of Chapter I -


	2. Chapter 2: A Darker Position

Persona Triple-A Chronicles 2

by ~Andyus

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Part II: A darker position

_They tried to explain, but they only made me more confused..._

_Velvet Room_

_Unknown location & time._

Awakening in a blue giant elevator decorated in a victorian way with a long nosed old man and a pretty yellow eyed girl should have disturbed me in some way. But once again my thoughts stopped themselves. I had just passed out after a one hour blackout that had left me trapped in an elevator with some kind of monster trying to break in. If i was going to have a psychological episode, i could as well play along.

- Ah, interesting... it seems this guest experienced the Dark Hour in an early manner... and should i say, it was... ironic that it happened in an elevator. - Said the long nosed man, and chuckled. It had a weird kind of voice... soiunding like planning or hiding something. Still what he said didn't sound funny to me.

- You... said Velvet room? Who are you two?

- Oh, forgive my lack of manners. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. And this is my assistant, Elizabeth. She is a resident of the Velvet Room, just as I am.

- Pleased to meet you. - Said the girl, barely moving her lips.

- I... I'm Andy Bordoni. The pleasure is mine. - I said, trying to keep my cool as much as possible. Still i couldn't stop myself to ask:

- How did I get here? I was at work...

- This place exist, between dream and reality, mind and matter. You gained the ability to enter when the possibility to be bound by a contract appeared in your destiny. And it seems that possibility will appear in your inmediate future...

- A contract? what kind of contract?

- Oh, a very important one, surely...It will not only affect your destiny directly, but the ones of many others as well... And it is our duty to advice you and provide you with our assistance, to prevent that dire consequences stain your future.

- d... dire consequences? what do you mean by that? what's going to happen?

- I cannot provide you with many more details. You have still to awaken the power that will aid you in your quest. We will provide you with more information afterwards.

- H-Hold on... awaken my power? what power?

Igor's smile became slightly wider.

- If i recall correctly, you have already seen it, in the elevator's mirror...

I suddenly remembered it. The reflection in the mirror, the light of the blue gem in his face... the words that encouraged me...

- But we have taken too much of your time already. Until next time, Andy... Andy... Andy...

- Andy? Andy! ANDY!

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the victorian room anymore. I recognized what was around me. Two of my colleagues, and the scenery of the clinic on the first floor.

The one on my left side was Mayra Colonel, my supervisor. She is a good-looking black haired girl, though a bit too short. She had a worried look upon her. The other was Tom Barr, a fellow agent that had joined around a month ago on mp3. His round, pale, brown-haired face seemed happy that i was all right.

- You finally wake up! we were already thinking on getting you to the hospital if you kept like that any longer... What happened to you?

- I... how long was i like this?

- Almost three hours. Your shift is almost over. What happened, Andy? did the elevator break or something?

- No, it didn't, or, well, i don't think so... there was a blackout... i got trapped in it.

- A blackout? there hasn't been any blackouts in the last 5 months.

- There... wasn't any? but everything went dark, the elevator stopped... i was stuck in it for almost an hour...

May and Tom looked at each other. Even in the state i was i recognized the look that someone gives when they think something isn't right.

- Andy... You were in that elevator for less than a minute. Security saw you entering it at 11:59 and getting out on the second floor, it was just midnight. You got some kind of shock that made you pass out... you must have imagined things.

I looked at her, waiting for a common "gotcha!", but May's look was too serious to be joking. What did they mean, less than a minute? I definitely had been there for at least an hour... Still, she was right on something... I could have imagined it... that would explain why no one else heard him... Could it have something to do with that "Dark Hour" the pointy nosed man was talking about? I was starting to get really confused when the clinic door opened. It was the security guard that saw me get out of the elevator.

- Oh good, you're awake. Come on, Bordoni. Larrondo wants to see you.

May and Tom looked at each other, then they looked at me... They were both pale, and i could fell i was as well... Mary Ann Larrondo was the company's president. I only had seen her once, when she said welcome to the group of workers in which i was included... she didn't seem happy in that moment... i was sure she wasn't going to be any happier when an elevator was beat up and i was found half dead inside of it... Still, as always i had to keep my cool. I didn't know what she was goind to do, but it would surely be worse if i was nervous or anxious. I got up, took my washed shirt and followed the guard.

He took me back to the second floor. But instead of going into the site again, he took me to a black door that read Larrondo's name and occupation. He opened the door and there she was, sitting in a luxurious dark red leather chair. She looked incredibly tall and majestic. Her long, black hair fell perfectly equal over the wooden table she was placing the elbows in. Her black dress and black eyes created a perfect image... but still she was dead serious... i didn't allow myself even to smile.

- Close the door, Andy, and lock it.

I did. the last thing i saw on the outside was the worried look in the security guard's eyes.

- Today, when i came to this office, i thought this was going to be a boring, routine day... Well, Bordoni, you just proved me wrong. You caused a big ruckus tonight... fainting in the middle of the building, the emergency hatch of the elevator, broken down... I didn't know if i should 've taken something like that as a sign of stress, as one of rebellion...

- With all due respect... president... i still don't know myself what happened to me... You have to believe me, i would never do such a thing purposely. I enjoy this job very much... I would never compromise myself or my colleagues...

Larrondo looked at me, and i felt that she was digging through my skull, trying to see if i was just a prankster, or if i really needed help... And she remained like that for around ten seconds. Then, to my surprise... she smiled.

- So you really don't know anything... but you definitely experienced it. You have the signs.

- E... Experienced it? what did i experience?

- Evidently... The Dark Hour.

I couldn't contain myself. As i opened my eyes and my jaw dropped, a recent memory made its way to my head:

_- Ah, interesting... it seems this guest experienced the Dark Hour in an early manner... and should i say, it was... ironic that it happened in an elevator._

- Now, Now... that's not a face that a good employee should do, Bordoni.

I retuned to my senses and also returned my facial expressions back to normal.

- You're not here to be fired today, Andy, nor to be punished. You're here because an opportunity stands before you. Though i reckon you may not have much of a choice in it... I have been waiting for it myself for a long time.

- But, miss president, what have you been waiting for? what is the Dark Hour that you just mentioned?

- Not so fast. Before i tell you, you have to swear right now: This conversation will never leave this room. Do you understand?

I didn't even think. I knew that something had happened to me. I wanted to find out what was it.

- Yes, ma'am. I swear it.

- End of Chapter II -


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Boxing

Persona Triple-A Chronicles 3

by ~Andyus

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Part III: Shadow Boxing

_As i saw it, i knew it was time..._

_Capital Federal, Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_March 22nd, 2007_

_02:26 am_

Miss Larrondo got up the chair, and turned back to an old cabin that was past her. She started looking for something.

- In the year 1999, a large technology corporation from Japan contacted the twenty largest companies in the world, and summoned them to a meeting in United States. As you can imagine, this company was among them. On the record, during the meeting the representatives of each corporation discussed the creation of international laws capable of stating worldwide limits to night labor. Nonetheless, the meeting was done on closed doors, and to discuss a much more important matter. This company and all the others were summoned... to be warned.

- Warned? of what?

- Of things that could happen in our headquarters. Things that could happen, more specifically, at 12:00 every night.

- What things?

- Any kind. But they would always be strange things: equipment that would get damaged by itself, things that would dissappear right in front of our eyes... and personnel whose minds could be damaged in less than a second. All because of what they called "The Dark Hour".

I couldn't help myself to scare when i heard the name... normally, someone saying something like that is expected to be crazy, or joking. But her expression was entirely serious. Even if nothing had happened to me at 12:00 that day, i would still have thought that she was telling the truth.

- For some time, i just thought it was all a big joke, and didn't believe a word of it. But four years ago... things started to happen. A power cable suddenly turned up half-chewed. All the testing devices from an entire division dissappeared right in front of the cameras. And i'm sure you know about the "braindead" cases...

I did know about them. A year ago, people had started to leave the company because of weird cases of employees that entered a state of total aphaty. I had always thought that it was totally weird that all cases happened exactly at 12:00...

- So i started to believe they could be right, and contacted them to get some more information. Supposedly, the Dark Hour is an hour that happens everyday between 12:00 'o clock, and the very milisecond after. Normal people are not aware of that moment, but on some descriptions we have gathered so far, we know that nothing that is electric works, and that all surfaces get covered with blood.

- There was blood on the elevator... and the lights went out... and i tried to call for help, and nobody answered... And my cell wouldn't turn on...

- You didn't have any nightmare. You are one of the rare individuals that can be aware of the Dark Hour.

I felt somehow better, knowing i wasn't crazy. or at least, if I was, miss Larrondo was as crazy as i was.

- Hold on a second... You said most people are not aware of the Dark Hour. How come all these things happen if no one does anything during it?

Miss Larrondo's face turned even more serious.

- Because there is something else that lurks during the Dark Hour. Something that preys on those who are aware during it. Something that you already met... while it was cleaving the elevator hatch. Something called "The Shadows".

I remembered it... the points of light that stared at me... the horrible sound of its opening claw...

- The Shadows are the ones responsile for the "Braindead" series. Every known case is a person who became aware to the Dark Hour and got their minds devoured by Shadows. Andy... if you hadn't been in that elevator when you became aware, there is a high chance that you wouldn't be having this conversation right now. But tomorrow, and every day after it from now on, you will experience the Dark Hour. And the shadows will come after you... if you're a normal person.

- Then... then i will face them as many times as i need to... hey, hold on... a normal person? what do you mean by that?

Larrondo didn't say anything for some time. She turned around and sat again in her chair. Then she finally talked.

- The japanese corporation stated that everyone who had experienced the dark hour forget everything about it when it finishes. Except, those who have "The Potential"...

- The potential to what?

- To fight the Shadows. To awake their hidden power, using these.

Larrondo then showed what she had in her left arm, and what she had been searching in her cabin. It was a pistol, but the weirdest one i had ever seen. (My uncle was a gunsmith, so i had seen plenty already) Its cannon was square, and it didn't have any magazine slot that i could see. On its grip, there some kind of carving with a blue-ish shine on each side, like if the pistol used a shiny blue battery instead of bullets. And in the cannon there was some decorative engraving around the words "Kirijo Group".

- This, is an Evoker. The Japanese Corporation provided one to each representative at the end of the meeting. They didn't tell us what did they do, though, because it doesn't work - She pointed it to the lamp and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. - They just told us to give it to any person that experienced the Dark Hour and remembered it. Andy... it is yours.

I took it. It didn't feel cold at all, but surprisingly warm to the touch. I could even feel some faint vibration coming from it.

- But... what good does it do if it doesn't shoot? do you think it will have some special effect during the Dark Hour?

- I suppose. Still, I don't advice that you carry only that tomorrow. Do you have any other weapons at your house?

- No, not real weapons... But i have the kite shield that my uncle gave me.

- Well, that would have to... huh? why did your uncle give you a shield?

- Oh, well, after they robbed me once on my way back home... he wanted to give me a gun for protection, but i'm too young to legally have one, so he gave me a shield instead.

For a second, i knew that Larrondo was about to say i had a weird family, but she changed her face back to normal in a second.

- Well, it's something that can pass trough security easily at least, and you can use your uncle's story as a reason to keep it with you. Bring it tomorrow. As for the Evoker, carry it on your backpack. If security says anything, say it's a toy gun.

- Can't you tell them to let it pass?

- No. Sorry, but as i said, this conversation cannot leave this room. I'm sorry, but you will have to keep working as normally as you can, before and after the Dark Hour. And during it, you will be on your own. Andy... I hope you can awaken whichever power you have soon enough. And i want to see you tomorrow in my office... at 12:01.

I stood up, put the Evoker in my backpack, and turned around. when i was about to open the door, i decided to ask one last thing:

- Am i the first one?

Mary looked down.

- Without counting this time, i have handed over that Evoker two times. It was recovered on the next day, lying around somewhere on the building. Its owners... were never seen again.

I showed my face to her, and smiled.

- Well, third time lucky, i suppose.

_Capital Federal, Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_March 22nd, 2007_

_11:59 pm_

I looked at my cellphone. 11:59. Another minute and it would start.

I had already forgotten how pretty my shield was. According to my uncle it was originally a real kite shield from around the year 1400. It was made of wood and leather but he had restored it and upgraded it with three inner layers, two of kevlar and one of some kind of polycarbonate. Its result was a shield as beautiful as those made in that time, with the ability to resist almost every blow. He had also painted a green dragon in it, as he said the Bordoni family shield had one. And it was also light enough to easily handle it. I almost regretted having stopped taking it with me to work, when the company included night transportation, since the only reason i used it was when i was going to be exposed to any kind of danger.

I knew i could look a bit strange, standing in the middle of the break room (Mary had recommeded it so i would have enough room if i needed to fight), wearing my backpack and wielding my shield on my left hand. But in that moment i didn't care about feeling ashamed.

I'm sure some of you would like to know if i was afraid. Of course i was! I was about to face a mind-eating monster that had broken a metal elevator hatch easily, with nothing more than my shield and a gun that didn't work. How would you feel?

Still, I was calm. Being nervous wasn't going to do any good. I took a deep breath and looked at my cellphone again, just to see when it showed 12:00.

Everything went dark again, but this time the large windows on the break room allowed me to get some light... enough to see the full picture.

There was blood pools all around the floor, and also in the wall and ceiling. Everything had taken a poison-green color that cam from the moonlight itself. The moon had aslo turned incredibly big, even in half phase. And in the same place where two of my colleagues were playing ping-pong, there were now two great coffins, completely still and in balance. So that's what happened to normal people during the Dark Hour. I remember telling myself that maybe being in the elevator hadn't been so bad after all.

"_Come on._" I thought. "_Come and try to get me..._"

And as responding to my taunt, there it was. Crawling quickly through the ground with its two claws, totally black except for a yellow mask with a black cross in it, with the groans of a hungry beast, but much smaller that what i had anticipated, and also less scary.

It happened quickly. It stretched one arm to the ground close to me, then shortened it back. that made its body build momentum. It used it for a punch with the other hand. I covered myself. It pushed me back into the room's food freezer, but the shield took the hit. "Maybe it's less scary than i thought, but it's definitely stronger" I thought. It was time to try something.

I took advantage on the distance, took out the Evoker that Mary had given to me, pointed it to the shadow, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. It looked like it wasn't going to be that easy.

The shadow was coming again but i didn't give it any time. With an amazing speed that surprised even myself, i got up, and stole the shadow's technique: I ran towards it to build momentum, them jumped directly over it, placing all my weight over the shield.

I closed my eyes, but i heard two noises: one like a breaking plate, and one like a huge splash. The shadow splattered all over the break room, it's mask crushed. Then as soon as i got up, it just vaporized into thin air. It was over.

I gave myself some congrats. It could have been difficult if that shadow's punch had reached me. But using its same technique was something that paid off quite good. I took one carton of orange juice that was on the broken freezer and drank a bit. With that shadow gone i could explore the place much better, maybe even figure out what was the gun for.

But those were my thoughts on one second. On the second later, i could think only in a breaking pain on my right side.

I looked at my right shoulder. I had a wound. It was a cut, but it wassn't bleeding. It had been cautherized, as if made by a burning blade.

Then i looked behind me, and saw who had made it.

I have to admit, i had been really, really stupid. How could i ever think that there was only one shadow? how could i think that it was too easy? That saying, "you don't appreciate something until you lose it" applied to this case... you don't appreciate a weak opponent until you find a strong one...

It was, of course, another shadow. Bigger than the other, scarier than the other, and as the pain in my shoulder stated, definitely stronger than the other. This one had two arms and legs, made completely of what i thought was the devices that had been stolen from storage over time. I could see the Controllers of the Wii, the Playstation 3 and the Xbox 360 that had dissappeared from the break room. Instead of legs it had wheels, that i remembered, were actually stolen from a colleague's motorcycle. It had also a monitor instead of a head, which i suppose it had robbed from any of the computers. And it had many other parts, each one scarier than the other. I also could see electricity running everywhere trhough it, which explained why my wound didn't bleed. (I actually didn't know for sure, but i supposed that an electrical blade was the same than a burning blade, they both would inmediately burn the wound, stopping any bleeding.) And on its left hand, it had a yellow part that i didn't recognize, but that had two sharp, pointy edges.

Of course, i made this description a long time after my battle with it. In that very same moment, I only could think of the pain in my shoulder, and on how scared i was.

The shadow lunged towards me but i could dodge it in the last minute. Still, i accidentally touched it with my leg, and got shocked by the electricity that it had. I had to keep away from it, but he didn't. Two more times it launched itself against me. Two more times I dodged it. Two more times it got to touch me. It got my right arm and leg shocked.

I was really going to lose. The places where it had reached me were starting to get numb. Eventually i would be paralyzed, and that would be it.

"Calm down", I kept saying to myself. "look for an opening, a chance to hit, and hit it with everything"

But it didn't have an opening. I haven't had any chance to hit, not even with the shield. The shadow, besides its size, moved incredibly fast, and as soon as it attacked, it inmediately took distance, to charge again. On its monitor-head, it showed the emoticons of a happy face. It knew it was going to win.

Then the shadow started to twitch. As it groaned and growled, its right arm started to twitch within its body. It got closer to its par in the left, until they merged together in a mass of cables, metal and console controllers. In a second, it had transformed its right and left arms into one great fist. It started to prepare to dash.

I had no chance to dodge that with my body half paralyzed, so i curled behind my shield and prepared as much as i could to take the hit. I calculated that only around half the Dark Hour had passed. This time i wasn't going to be saved by the bell. I was alone...

_- You cannot defeat it alone._

Something started to shine with a faint blue light, but this time i couldn't see what was it.

- Where are you? Who are you?

_- The time has come. Stop hiding yourself. Try one last time. Call out for my power. The power that lies within. Call out... your power!_

Everything turned slow. I looked at the Evoker, still being gripped by my numb right hand. I took it and held it with both hands, and guided it to my head. I finally had figured it out. I knew what did i have to use the evoker with. I knew who was the one that talked to me. I knew who was the one who encouraged me. I knew who was the one who shined with that faint blue light... It was me.

Though i was probably about to die, i smiled, and as i pulled the trigger, i muttered a word:

- Per... so... na.

The blue light shined greatly as blue flames wrapped me. Hundreds of pieces of shining glass started dancing into the air.

_- You are I. You are my master, my desires, my passions, my light._

The pieces of glass started to merge together...

_- I am you. I am your guardian, your strength, your eyes, your darkness._

It started to take form... I saw hair like mine, except that it was blond. I saw a bandage covering his eyes. I saw a blue gem in the bandage...

_- From your soul i have come to fight..._

I saw a shining armor, and a waving blue cape... It was him. It was my Persona.

_- I am Ëargirith, the Calm Sea!_

- End of chapter III -


	4. Chapter 4: A rather Peculiar Job

Persona:Triple-A Chronicles 4

by ~Andyus

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Part IV: A rather peculiar job

_So much for unpaid overtime..._

_Capital Federal, Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_March 22nd/23rd, 2007 (*)_

_Dark Hour_

(*) I put 22nd/23rd because i still don't know if the Dark Hour is part of one day or the other, or neither. Until i find out, i'll just treat it as an hour between days.

My arms and legs weren't numb anymore. The pain in my shoulder was gone. Now i wasn't afraid, and i wasn't alone either. I finally had awakened my power.

The shadow hesitated for a moment, then its wheels roared and charged towards me. But Ëargirith got quickly in the way. I jumped to dodge the attack. Ëargirith jumped, high enough to dodge the shadow, inmediately stepped on the shadow's body, and using its momentum, it threw to the wall. An amazing counterstrike... what i would have done... actually what i had tried to do, and failed to do.

The shadow inmediately got up. A big red "`-´" was flashing in its head-monitor. It raised its gigantic fist again.

- Watch out! it's coming for you this time!

It jumped and smashed Ëargirith. But he took the hit.

- Way cool...

I had said that for two reasons. Because Ëargirith had stopped the shadow's gigantic fist, and because it had showed his arms. They were covered in hard, pointy scales, and had four fingers with giant, sharp claws. Dragon arms.

Ëargirith gripped the shadow's arm, the blue gem in its eyes shined out, and he ripped it off like if it was made of paper.

An electric-toned shriek of pain, anger and fear pierced the air. On the shadow's monitor, a yellow "O.O" had appeared. The ripped arm fell to the floor, and as with the other shadow, it inmediately melted to the ground, leaving only the Xbox and Ps3 controllers. Hurt, at a disadvantage and facing a fatal end, the shadow inmediately looked at the exit. I tried to say something, warn Ëargirith, but before i could say anything, it had dissappeared with a steering wheel sound.

Ëargirith inmediately hid his arms again under his blue cape, and looked at me, and i looked back... then he saw my wound, and got his face close to it. He whispered something, his gem shined once again, and the wound closed down.

I tried once again to say something... "thank you", "we got him", "you're awesome"... but he just looked at me, and dissappeared too. The battle was over.

I took back the orange juice carton, that had mysteriously survived all the cleaving, then sat on the couch. I allowed myself a break of around ten minutes. I only had really fought during twenty minutes or so, but i felt like i had been fighting for two days in a row. Whatever was that Ëargirith had made, it had healed me, but it definitely had drained my energy in return.

Ëargirith... so that was my power... the power that was needed to fight shadows. It was he who had been talking to me all the time, during the Dark Hour, helping me, reminding me to remain calm and stand my ground... I thought for a moment about taking the evoker and shooting myself again, to ask him some questions, to know who he was, or at least to thank him... but it was too late already. I needed to get out of the break room. I didn't want to defend myself against security for destroying half of it...

I went quickly to the bathroom, but as soon as i opened the water tap, red water started to pour out. It looked like also the normal water turned into blood... still i didn't stay long enough to check. In my right shoulder, where the shadow had wounded me, my shirt was torn apart. I couldn't appear in front of everyone like that. I went to my locker to get a towel, but all i found inside was a big bag. It had a paper next to it.

"I'm pretty sure you will need this. if you can, also take a shower."

I opened the bag, and laughed. It contained the same exact clothes that i had brought that day. Larrondo really didn't miss anything.

I put my old clothes on the bag and dressed up with the new ones. In the very same moment i was fastening the last button of my shirt, the Dark Hour came to an end. I went back to the first floor (the lockers were in the second one) and while i was hearing my two colleagues swear to the security guard that they hadn't done anything with the break room to leave it in such a mess, i knocked on Mary's door, and opened it. She was sitting on her chair, and though she was trying to remain serious, i could somehow see that she was happy to see me in one piece.

- Welcome back. Did the clothes fit?

- Yeah... so that's why you called me at home to ask what i was going to wear...

- Well, i just didn't want you to scare more people already. Couldn't you clean up also?

- No, i was kinda busy... long story.

- Why don't you tell us?

I looked around. The last voice that has spoken was the voice of a male adult. But there was no one else but Larrondo and i on the room. She laughed.

- I got someone on the telephone speaker. Andy, meet professor Ken Uehara, current scientist of the Kirijo Group. They're the ones that warned us of the Dark Hour.

- Pleased to meet you, Andy.

- Likewise, sir.

- Now, why don't you tell us a bit about your experience with the Shadows?

It took me about an hour to tell everything, though all the battle had taken a bit less than twenty minutes. I guess i just couldn't help myself to tell every single detail. Mary was really following every word that i said, and when i told the part when the bigger shadow wounded me, she startled quite a bit. The person that was in the phone didn't say a word until i finished.

- Impressive. We still hadn't any report of thief shadows, and much less shadows that use things to build themselves... simply impressive...

Mary and me remained silent for some time, while Uehara kept going. Fortunately he noted it. He cleared his throat.

- Well, i must first say, you have had a tremendous amount of luck, specially on your first day experiencing the Dark Hour. Hadn't you been trapped in that elevator, the shadows would have preyed on you, and even if in some rare case you could defeat the first one, the second one would have definitely ended your life. Without the Evoker, you wouldn't have a chance to summon your persona.

- I'm glad i did it too, sir. But that shadow is still out there, probably rebuilding itself already...

- I wouldn't think that as such a big problem. The shadows are known to be agressive only to those without the power of Persona. Now that you have awakened your power, most shadows will try to avoid you. Still, there are... other cases, as Miss Larrondo has explained to me.

The door of the office suddenly opened and a security guard's head appeared.

- Miss Larrondo, we have another "Braindead" case! Some guy from the fourth floor!

Mary startled, and inmediately looked at me. I was as shocked as she was. Another "Braindead" case? that meant that while i was fighting those two shadows, another person had become aware of the Dark Hour... and another shadow had preyed on him.

- I'm going to check it out. Andy, please listen to what Uehara has to say. I'll be back in a moment.

She went with the security guard. I remained silent for some more time, asking myself if i could have stopped that case from happening. I remembered all the time i wasted on the break room after i had defeated the Shadows... maybe while i was sitting on the couch, drinking orange juice, someone else was being devoured by another Shadow... i already started to feel...

- Do not feel bad, Andy. There was nothing you could do.

- How do you know? Maybe I...

- I don't. It's simple logic. You were on the second floor. First of all, maybe the other person was attacked during your fight. Second, if he was being attacked after your fight, even if you had started searching for people, there wasn't a chance for you to sweep the entire area and find someone. Third, even if in some rare case you did get to find him, all your energies had been drained out during the fight with the second Shadow. Another fight would have been too risky...

I was somehow out of my older self. I knew what he said was true. In some other time, i would have let it go. Maybe even think that way myself. But...

- Then... why didn't you tell Mary and the other companies' representatives about what to do with the evoker? should i have used it first, maybe i could have defeated it more quickly... or... - I thought about Mary, who could be watching the break room's state in that moment. - without making such a mess...

- Andy, i don't think you understand. I'm not a person that believes in chance. When i say that you were lucky, it means you were Tremendously lucky. This is so far the first report of shadow activity that we have outside of japan. As you can see, most of the persons that we gave the evokers to have never needed them. And if we had told them how to use them, it could have been... terrible.

-Terrible? what do you mean by terrible? wouldn't they just know how to summon their personae?

- No, Andy. Summoning your persona is something that must never be used lightly. The Evoker allows people to force out their persona, but it's not only that. You think that Personas are only faithful servants? Their power can surpass even reality itself! They are majestic beings, and must be treated with the greatest respect. A summoning needs to be done only when it is needed, and only when you have been able to get in communion with your Persona. If someone tries to do so when the Persona is not ready to be summoned yet, the Persona could turn against its summonner, or enter a state of outrage, becoming something much more dangerous than any Shadow, for its summoner and for everyone else.

- I... i tried to thank him, but he got away...

- Well, just thinking about it is enough for your persona to know that you care about him. But ask yourself: Would everyone else that you know do the same?

I got scared of thinking what would my brother do with a Persona...

- You may have a point... Still, even if i couldn't save that person...

- ... that doesn't mean that you will give up on it, right?

I looked back. Mary was on the door. She seemed upset. i didn't know if it was because of the "Braindead" case, or because she had obviously seen what happened to the break room.

- Did you tell him, Uehara?

- No, he's just as you said... curious and just.

- Tell me what?

Larrondo sat back on her chair.

- Remember that i told you that you had an oportunity before you? one that i had been waiting for a long time?

- Yeah, you never told me what was it...

- Well, the preformance of the previous owners of the Evoker told me that i had to wait until you did awaken your power. Now that the professor says that you won't be preyed by other shadows, perhaps you will be able to handle... prevention.

- I... think i know what you mean... but say it anyway.

I did know what they were going to ask. I wanted to do it. I wanted to hear it. Larrondo got up.

- In an average, a "Braindead" case occurs at least every week. Losing our personnel like this is not only bad for the company, but bad for everyone. So far it didn't mattered how much we wanted to stop the cases, for we didn't have anyone with the means to handle the Shadows. But now... we do.

- Your task will be simple, Andy. When the Dark Hour arrives, we want you to search the building for any person sensitive to it. And stop them from falling in the Shadows's hands.

- So i will have to keep everyone alive everyday?

- No, it's not likely. As i'm sure miss Larrondo already told you, if a person doesn't have the potential, it can get eventually aware of the dark hour, but only for one day. Better yet, after that day, he won't remember anything about its experiences. You just have to keep them safe for that hour.

- Of course, being a simple task doesn't mean it will be an easy one. Shadows can be formidable opponents. they can be cunning, tricky, decieving, powerful, and specially evil. and you may have to face more than one at a time. That's why, should you accept, the kijiro group will compensate you for it.

- Well, i'm sure i cannot work for free, can i?

Miss Larrondo and the professor laughed.

- You sure cannot. and for that, we have prepared this contract.

She drew a piece of paper from the cabin and put it in front of me.

- The terms of this new contract are quite simple. You are from now on relocated to station 198 of the third floor, on the exact center of the building. Your position and work shift will remain the same. You will be allowed to be in any part of the facility from the time of 12:00 am to 12:01 am. Each prevented "Braindead" case will be rewarded under variable payment. The professor and his representatives may give you other tasks as you continue this work, but you're allowed to refuse them if you desire so, though each successful task will also be rewarded. You're also available to recruit anyone else that shows the potential, and they will be offered with the same contract. Do you accept these terms?

Once again, i didn't even think about it. Though i remembered some words that i had heard some time ago:

_- You gained the ability to enter when the possibility to be bound by a contract appeared in your destiny. And it seems that possibility will appear in your inmediate future..._

_- A contract? what kind of contract?_

_- Oh, a very important one, surely...It will not only affect your destiny directly, but the ones of many others as well... And it is our duty to advice you and provide you with our assistance, to prevent that dire consequences stain your future._

I opened my backpack, took my black pen, and signed the contract. I guess what they say it's true... you never imagine what will make you get your first raise.

- End of Chapter IV -


	5. Chapter 5: The Persona user next door

Persona: the Andy Chronicles

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Part V: The Persona user next door

_There are fantastic things everywhere... even next door..._

_Burzaco_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina._

_March 23rd, 11:54pm_

- You should sleeep now, Andy. You had a Claustrophobia case just yesterday.

- I told you, it wasn't a Claustrophobia case! I just... got scared a little.

I closed the chat program. It wasn't the first time my brother tried to get me to bed on my days off. Having me awake all night only meant he wouldn't be able to use either the computer or the Xbox. He always took advantage of every cold or sickness to try to send me to bed. So of course this "Claustrophobia case" wasn't an exception.

But i was extra ruthless that day. It was my first day off since i started to experience the Dark Hour. Larrondo had told me that i shouuld remain at home at that time (I wouldn't be able to get to the company and back in an hour, either, specially without any kind of transport.) And without more shadows attacking me, i was going to be able to explore at will. I definitely wanted to summon Ëargirith again, and know him better. But also there was an important matter to attend to: To find more people like me.

Professor Uehara had stated that once a family member becomes aware to the Dark Hour, i was likely that other family members also did. So my first priority was going to be to protect them if anyone of them became aware.

I was as scared (but also as calm) as before. I started looking at all possibilities: Keeping them safe was going to be fairly easy if only one or two of them remained aware, but not so if all of them turned to be aware. Maybe if i was lucky anyone of them would have the Potential... but it was only a mild chance, and still, I only had one evoker. If multiple shadows showed up, i would have to fight all of them (And, to my nervousness, Professor uehara had also mentioned that Shadows as strong as the second one that I faced were quite common...) Not to mention, I would have to explain them everything, and i wasn't so sure if they would believe me...

Being lost in my thoughts, i didn't realize the Dark Hour had started, until the screen in front of me died.

There was a coffin next to me, with the xbox controller next to it. I felt somehow relieved. At least my big brother wasn't going to have a persona... maybe for the best.

I quickly went to the next room, my little brother and sister's. Two red coffins, one on top of the bed with pink sheets and another on top of the one with green sheets. So far so good...

I got up the stairs to get to my parents' room. One coffin over the bed, another next to the tv.

It was better than i expected! I felt somehow bad since i still didn't have anyone else aware to the Dark Hour, but much more relieved since they would be safe. I got to my room and picked up my backpack, which i actually hadn't touched since i got home twenty hours ago, and quickly left the house.

I surprised myself to find the Dark Hour... prettier than it had been before. Blood Stains were still on the floor, but the green shine on the moon wasn't so horrific as i had felt it before... though maybe it was because i wasn't so afraid of being eaten by a shadow... I inmediately took out the evoker and pulled the trigger. Ëargirith appeared in front of me, as great and majestic as it was when it saved my life.

I didn't really speak to him. I just tried to think about what i was going to say, and he nodded. As if he already knew i wanted to thank him...

But suddenly, Ëargirith startled. He started to levitate higher, looking everywhere, like searching for something. I just stood there, without knowing knoing what happened to him. Until i screamt his name, he didn't pay me any attention.

He quickly got back to where i was, then his gem shined once again, and my vision got messy.

I closed my eyes and opened again, without believing them. Everything was blue. The houses, the street, even the moon, but not Ëargirith. He was covered in shining yellow light. Was it some kind of decector spell or something...?

Ëargirith pointed to the west, across the street. I looked too. There were some faint red lights on the blue background. But they were too far away. I needed to get closer...

And as if my thought had triggered it, my vision zoomed in. The red lights were in a house not more than two blocks away. Two were near a lightpost, climbing to it. Another three were inside the house. Like... they were searching for something...

I tried to zoom in a bit more. If i was right, if i had guessed what they were looking for, then i needed to get there as fast as i could...

Finally, I saw it. In the backyard, in a far side of the house, there was a faint white light. It was someone. Someone aware to the Dark Hour.

There was no time to lose. I started running, and Ëargirith followed me. I knew he could get there faster if i wanted to... maybe he should... i thought i could send him to get the shadows away... but i didn't. I wanted to fight alogside him, not use him as bait. And i think he wanted the same, since he nodded as soon as i made up my mind.

I flipped the backpack in front of me, took out my kite shield and the evoker and left the backpack behind. i was only half a block away... The three shadows on the house stopped at the same time, and at the same time they started moving to the backyard. They had found what they were looking for... I still didn't run as fast as i could. I needed to keep my energies...

We got to the house, and my vision returned to normal. The two shadows thet were in the lightpost jumped down and got between us and the house's front door. They resembled the first Shadow that i had fought, except they had a blue sad face mask on them. Looks like there were different kinds of it...

I actually didn't mind that. I ran towards them, but Ëargirith got in the way.

- _My powers come from you. We must work together._

- What do you want me to do?

- _We are gifted with the power of lightning. Call for it!_

Once again, i spoke with unknown words:

- Mazionga!

Electricity poured from Ëargirith's body. He looked to the sky, and from his gem a white cone of lightning spread everywhere around us. I felt it. It didn't hurt me. But the Shadows shrieked in pain, and melted in the asphalt.

I smiled, and crossed the door. Another one of the Shadows appeared. We could see the other two crossing over to the backyard.

Ëargirith dissappeared, since he couldn't pass through the front door. The shadow roared and launched, thinking that I was helpless... it stretched its claw as the first one i encountered did, but it didn't do it to grip the floor. It aimed it to my face, and i barely dodged it. I felt that its claws had scratched me. One, two, three drops of blood fell to the gray carpet on the floor. I got closer to him and batted it out with my Shield. It flew across the living room and crashed on the roof, splattering Shadow pieces everywhere.

I kept going and finally made it to the backyard. There were the last two shadows, a bit different from the others. They were foating in the air and had some weird crowns. Their masks were red and had an angry face... but i wasn't looking at the shadows. I finally could see who i was saving.

- A...Andy?

I got almost shocked. How in all the world couldn't i recognize her house? the house of my neighbor, the house of a friend i had known for the last three years? Amy's house?

I suddenly was afraid. I didn't want to shock Amy. I hadn't thought of what would someone think of my Persona. (actually i had, but i always had thought that the persons i would have to save didn't know me, and therefore didn't matter much...).

Amy had her blond hair covering her face, and she was also covering with her hands. I remembered myself, falling to the floor, also covering my hands, in an elevator, not three days ago...And i made up my mind. I wasn't going to let something like that happen to anyone else. I pointed the Evoker to my head and once again pulled the trigger. But this time, I called furiously for my partner...

- ËARGIRITH!

And my partner appeared, as great as always.

- Mazio...

-_ No! She will get caught in the storm!_

I looked back at Amy. Ëargirith was right. She was too close. If i used that lightning spell, it would reach her.

-Amy! get away!

She didn't respond. Her eyes switched from Ëargirith to the Shadows, then back to Ëargirith. She wasn't going to move... I had to think of another move. Still, i didn't have to think much. Ëargirith's voice echoed in my head once again:

- _The power of lightning is wild and free, but we are its master. Tame it! Control it, and guide it to your target!_

I chose my target, and found the words:

- Zionga!

Ëargirith showed his arms and raised them to the air. The electricity rose again through him, but this time it focused on his claws, turning into a giant ball of light. He threw it to the Shadow that was closest to Amy, and the Shadow turned into dust.

The last Shadow threw itself at me. I used the shield just in time, but i couldn't hold it back. I lost my balance and fell to the grass. I was feeling terribly tired. I could barely hold myself...

-_ Remember, my powers come from you! And you have a limit!_

Ëargirith was right. I was pretty close to that limit. All those spells had drained out my energy... I would have to fight that last shadow with physical power. And i didn't have much of it...

I stood up, and made a quick slash with the shield's pointy side, but as soon as i got close to the Shadow, a spike popped from its body and scratched my right arm. I made two steps back, and tried once agin to attack, but once again i was repelled. Everytime i tried to attack, another spike stopped me and wounded me at the same time. It was like the Shadow's body uncounsciously reflected all my attacks. (I didn't know that some Shadows really had that ability until much later. Remember that I had fought less than five of them so far...)

And to make it worse, i didn't have any strength to try and cast any of the lightning spells again... Ëargirith was behind me, with a worried look on his face. I looked back, like asking if he didn't have anymore spells... but his face only turned sadder, and he dissappeared again... i would have to think of something else... but i didn't get the chance to.

While i was sill looking at the place where Ëargirith was, i felt that my arms had been gripped by something. i looked at them and saw the Shadow's claws pressing against me. It had caught me, and it started to pull me towards it. I planted myself firmly in the ground, and gripped the floor with my hands, but i was still too tired, and the floor was or dirt. It still continued to draw me to it.

I looked back. Another spike was popping from the Shadow's face. My shield was about a meter away from me... in around three seconds i would lose my grip, and then it'll finish unstretching its arms...It was going to press me against it, and then its spikes would finish the job...

But in the same moment when the Shadow's face was turning into a happy one, it blew up.

I fell to the floor. the arms were still gripping me, but i shook them off and they evaporated in the air, with all the Shadow pieces... and behind the fog, i saw Amy. She had a rifle on her hands, and was still pointing it to the place where the Shadow was.

"Nicely done", I thought. "You came here to save her from being eaten and she ends up saving you from being pierced by a spike. A perfect first impression"

I got up as gentlemanly as i could, and offered her my hand. She didn't say or do anything.

- Are you alright, Amy?

Nothing.

- Um... thank you for saving me.

Still nothing.

- I'm... I'm going now. I have to come back home. I'll explain you everything tomorrow, ok?

Not even a blink. I turned around and gave two steps towards the door.

- You... you can see them too?

I turned around. Yeah, it was her who talked.

- Yeah, i can.

- Why... do they come here?

- Because... they want you. - I was about to tell that they actually want our minds as food, but it didn't seem like the best time. - They want anyone that can see them.

- Who... was the other guy?

- It's a long story. Listen, we have to come back to our houses, everything's about to go back to normal.

- O...ok.

She got up and, walking like a drunk person, went back into her house, and into her room. For a second, i thought of going with her, to check if she was fine, but who was i kidding? she wasn't fine.

And i had to go back. The Dark Hour would end in any minute... But as i ran through amy's house, through the streets, and finaly through my house, as i layed in my bed more tired than i was in 5 years... i still liked it. I had someone else that was aware of the Dark Hour. And i was really glad that it was Amy.

- End of Chapter V -


	6. Chapter 6: Back in Velvet

Persona Triple-A Chronicles 6

by ~Andyus

Persona: the Triple-A Chronicles

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Part VI : Back in Velvet

_Now there were three footsteps in the blood-stained floor..._

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_March 30th, 11:32_

Any building has rumors. And every rumor has people talk about them, or even start them. And the ones that people talk about the most, are the supernatural ones.

Of course, the company building wasn't an exception. Janitors that saw ghosts, screams heard from nowhere, cameras showing people dissappearing... a place with around four hundred people was bound to have rumors. But there wasn't any of them as good, or as scary, as the ones that surrounded station 198.

- At first, it was a very valued computer, since every midnight, the clock changed not to 12:00 am, but to 01:00 am instead. Therefore, if you were sitting in that computer, your shift ended an hour before everyone else's. But after several of its occupiers began turning into "braindead" cases, most agents decided it wasn't worth the extra time.

- I guess we can't blame them. - Said Amy.

- Hey you two, are you looking at the clock? because mine is close to twelve.

I looked at my clock. Half past eleven.

- There is still some time. I'm going to get something from the break room. Do you girls want anything?

- Nah. Why pay for something when we can get it for free in half an hour?

- Because if something dissappears from the break room at midnight, who do you think that Miss Larrondo will go after?

- You got a point... bring me one of the chocolate cupcakes.

- I'll have one too, but tell the guy to put some of the strawberry topping in it.

I smiled to Amy and to Ashley when they passed me the money. They had joined the company only two days ago and they already knew what was on the break room. That quick improvement, and the fact that they had taken the Dark Hour as calmly as i had, had made me respect them and like them a lot.

It was only a week ago that Amy had stepped out of miss Larrondo's office after signing the same contract that i had, and only three days since when we were patrolling the first floor we had found Ashley beating up a shadow with the paperweight on her desk. At first, they both had thought that those creatures were only a nightmare, just as i had (which i suppose is what any normal person would think...). And they had both agreed to help prevent

Still, i was already preparing for a long night. Having more members in the team wasn't exactly making things easier. Neither Amy nor Ashley had awakened their Personas yet, so the shadows were still preying on them. We always ended up spending the Dark Hour defending ourselves instead of trying to defend the employees, and we were already in our 7th braindead case.

A lot of times the thought of letting them know how to use the evoker crossed my mind, but everytime that happened, i remembered how serious the words of Professor Uehara had sounded...

_"The Persona could turn against its summonner, or enter a state of outrage, becoming something much more dangerous than any Shadow..."_

Miss Larrondo had already recieved two new evokers and handed them to Amy and Ashley, but she hadn't told them how to use them. They had already tried shooting a shadow or two with them, to no effect. But so far none of them had tried getting the evokers even close to their heads...

Suddenly a vibration in my left pocket woke me up from my thoughts. I looked at my cellphone. "Elizabeth" was calling.

I dug up in my memory. Elizabeth? A member of the Mp3 team was called Elizabeth, but i hadn't given her my number... and even if she was calling, it wouldn't appear as a contact in my cellphone... after three rings without finding a clue of who it could be, i decided there was only one way to find out...

- Hello?

- Hello, Andy, this is Elizabeth.

- Um... How're you doing?

- Very good, thank you. And you?

- Fine, thanks...What can i do for you, Elizabeth?

- Well, my master was wondering if you could pay us a visit as soon as possible.

- ... Your master? - I suddenly remembered another Elizabeth. - Oh, Igor? from the Velvet Room?

- Indeed. It would be best if you can come quickly. Apparently he has something important to discuss with you.

- But, how do i get there? the last time he summoned me...

- The Velvet Key has already been transferred to your music player. You just have to use it to open the door.

- To my music player? when?

- The same time i added myself as a contact in your phone... but i'm taking too much of your time. Bye now.

The call finished. I inmediately took my blue music player from my right pocket. I really liked its shiny blue color, though i suppose i also liked it because it was the only player that had lasted more than three months without a malfunction. I always had appreciated the irony in it...

I checked its songs. There was indeed a new one, "The Velvet Key". Still wondering how did it get there, i put on my headphones and pressed the button to play it.

The sensation that followed was something i always had difficulty describing. Everything started to just... move away. I felt i was moving at an incredible speed, but at the same time i was still standing there. And about three seconds later, i was sitting on a pretty comfortable chair. Someone was playing the piano...

- Welcome back, Andy. - Said Igor. - I'm glad you were able to awaken the power of your Persona.

- Me too... Elizabeth said you wanted to see me?

- Indeed. There is a matter of great importance that I think you should be informed about. But first, we should attend to something else.

Igor Signaled Elizabeth, and she gave him a book. It had a leather cover, and a familiar symbol on its front: a circle with a six-point start inside of it. For some unknown reason i knew that book was of great importance. Igor opened it, waved his hand, and the pages turned by themselves, until it arrived to a blank page.

- Now we will proceed on registering your Persona in our Persona Compendium. It is a record of every Persona that our guests have used since the beginning of the Dark Hour.

- You mean, there has been more people here?

- Of course. Personas have been coexisting with humans for a long time. Not long ago, we had another guest, a bit younger than you...

I looked at the page before the blank one. there was a drawing of what seemed to be a man in some kind of red suit, wearing a mask covered in flames. Surely another Persona. I told myself that i was a fool for believing i was the only persona that had entered that place, but somehow i felt relieved. Once again, If it was something that had happened to others as well, then at least i wasn't crazy.

Igor then took a card deck, waved his hand again, and the cards lined up by themselves as well, face-down on the table.

- Will you please pick up the arcana that corresponds to your Persona?

Eargirith's Arcana?... i knew i had heard the name before. When i was still at high school, i always used those cards to play... I invited my classmates to choose three of them, and then made up a cool prediction with them... Among all the cards i liked a specific one, because it always was up to make a good story, and it also fitted my style of life...

I inmediately stretched my arm and took a card, knowing which one i was going to get already.

- Ah, the Temperance Arcana... the symbol of balance, harmony and prudence... It's been a long time since i had seen one of that kind.

I looked at the card. Its image was divided in four parts, a cup with water pouring into it in a blue background, a bird over a yellow background, a black triangle with a white one over it in a red background, and several black and white squares in a gray background. Right in the center of the crossing, there were several black and white circles, all under a big "XIV". And inmediately, the blank page in the compendium filled up with a drawing of Eargirith, and what seemed to be a description of it... but when i tried o look at it, Igor closed the book and Elizabeth took it.

- And now to the reason i summoned you for. - Said Igor, waving his hand once more, after which the cards re-arranged thamselves. - As we shortly discovered, you have recently acquired companions in your quest. They haven't awakened their powers, yet they will shortly. I'm afraid i have to ask you to not to let them know about the Velvet Room.

- Why not? didn't they sign the same contract as i did?

- Oh, they did. The difference between them and you is not that one. But unfortunately i cannot give you many details... you will have to, simply... how is it said, Elizabeth?

- "Trust us on this one" - Said Elizabeth, and chuckled.

I still didn't quite understand why they wouldn't want me to tell them about the Velvet Room, but they had helped me. Not agreeing wasn't an option.

- Ok. I won't say a word.

- Excellent. I assure you, the reason will become clear over time. Now you can take your leave.

A big, blue door appeared. I got out of the chair, but i had one last question.

- Can i help them to awaken their Personas?

Igor's smile grew slightly, as before.

- Oh, you don't have to worry about that... they already did.

It all fell into my head like a gallon of Antartic water. I had been on the Velvet room for a long time. Too long. I ran towards the door, but as soon as i placed my hand on the door knob, everything dissappeared.

I was standing in the same place. My finger was still on the play button of my music player, but it wasn't on anymore, and neither were any of the lights. Only the windows had a faint, greenish shine coming from the outside. I was in the Dark Hour, and it had already started long ago...

I ran to the calls room as fast as i could. Amy and Ashley weren't at their stations, but neither was Amy's rifle or Ashley's knife. At least they were armed, but i wasn't going to find them this way... not alone.

I got my backpack, took out the shield and fastened it to my back. then i took out the Evoker, and used it.

- Persona!

Eargirith appeared, and obviously knowing what i wanted, his gem shined, and the enemy radar lighted in my eyes. I looked around, but couldn't find them. Looked below, and still nothing. Finally i looked above. There were two white lights together, surrounded by three red lights. In about the five seconds i stared at them one of the red lights dissappeared. Amy and Ashley couldn't still have Personas, but they weren't as defenseless as the shadows thought. I started running towards the stairs, but while i was trying o calculate how high Amy and Ashley were, everything covered in red light. I deactivated the enemy radar, and saw two big shadows blocking the door to the stairs. Two great, rocky arms, holding swords. Sharp swords, as i noticed when the first of them passed three centimeters away from my chin. I stopped the second one with the shield, and Eargirith put his hands together and shattered its hand in a single hit. Without a hand to pick up the sword, the arm ran (or well, slid) away. The first one then started swinging around the sword, like if it was enraged for what happened to the other one. Eargirith stopped the sword pressing it with his hands, and i charged and ram towards its wrist with my shield. It only cracked a bit, but since the hand kept swinging the sword around, it quickly fell down.

We didn't even bother to see the other arm slide away. We had spent too much time. I got to the second floor. They were still above, on the third floor. One of the red lights got on top of one of the white ones. I had to reach them...

But when i was two steps away from the entrance of the third floor, I heard two shots, and everything turned yellow. I felt an expansive wave that knocked me down and almost made me fall through the stairs. Two blinding yellow lights had appeared where the others were. Yellow lights like the one floating behind me.

Even though i just had to open the door to see what was happening, i just stood there, watching it with the enemy radar. One of the Yellow lights crossed a red one, and split it in two. The other one didn't move, but the red light next to it began to float, flickered for a second, then dissappeared.

I finally remembered that i had to open the door. The third floor was and entire call floor, much bigger than the ones in the first and second floors. On its roof, there was this huge dome of stained glass. A sign of the building's antiquity, it had more than ten different colors. I had always liked it as a memento of the times when the people who made these buildings wanted them not only to be productive, but also beautiful. Even now, with the greenish haze the moon made under it it was pretty. Much more because under it, between the coffins that standed next to each cubicle, there were four impressive characters.

A short-black haired woman was floating two inches from the ground. She and was wearing an armor of a metallic purple color, that covered her arms, chest and ankles, and she was pierced by two daggers, one of each shoulder. She was cleaning her sword next to the remains of what seemed to have been another of the rock arm shadows, but she seemed sad for some reason... Next to her was someone completely covered in a black cloth. The only part of its body that was visible were the tips of his fingers, from where i could see it had some kind of bladed gauntlets in his hands, and two red lights where his eyes were supposed to be. And standing before them, smiling and looking at me, were two young girls, one with blonde hair holding a rifle almost too big for her, and another with black hair, who was also cleaning a strange battle knife with a spiked grip.

- Hey, Andy. Meet Nienna and Kiros. Since you and Eargirith weren't here, they helped us out. - Said Amy, and chuckled.

- But you didn't bring the cupcakes, so we better go get them by ourselves. - Said Ashley smiling, and walked towards the door, as the hooded Persona followed her.

While i humbly apologized to them and started asking them what happened, i also smiled. Maybe it was true when they say that some things get better without care than with it...

- End of Chapter VI-


	7. Chapter 7: Love Hurts

Persona: the Triple-A Chronicles

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Part VII : Love hurts

_You have to be careful for what you wish... you may get it, and it may stab you..._

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 4th/5th, Dark Hour_

- I told you, it's safe now. No more monsters, see?

The boy looked around and saw the remains of the two shadows that had been chasing him, and started getting up, but he turned his eyes to our Personas, and he started shivering again.

- No, no, they won't hurt you, they are... ah, fine. Ashley?

Ashley sighed, and took her evoker. Kiros Prepared...

- _Lullaby_.

Kiros's red eyes shined. The guy inmediately closed his eyes, and fell to the ground.

- Ok, up we go. - I took the guy and, with some effort, carried him on my shoulder. - Ugh... is it just me, or we all wish these people wouldn't just stay frightened?

- Since you're the one who has to carry them, i think it's just you. - Said Ashley.

- Ha comma ha comma ha...

I really needed to go back to the gym. This scene was becoming too usual. Someone becomes aware of the Dark Hour, the shadows chase him, we stop the shadows, but the person remains cowering in fear, so we have to carry them. And a lot of people who worked in the company weren't exactly on their average weight...

- I really don't know if Kiros's spell is making this better, or worse. Perhaps being awake, they would hold a bit of their weight themselves... and i still don't know why can't you ask him to carry them. Doesn't he have telekinesis?

- Well, yeah, but i'm not going to ask him to do a petty task like that... didn't you say we had to respect our Personas? Why don't you ask Eargirith to help you?

- He cannot hold anything without piercing it with the scales in his arms... and he says it's good for my health to do this...

- Then listen to him. And look, we're already here.

The sixth floor was our "safe zone". Having much more space than anywhere else in the building, and much more light thanks to the many windows, it was the perfect place to carry the people we found and fend off any shadows that tried to get close to them. Amy was already here, guarding another sleeping person.

- How was it?

- Heavy. - Said i, and dropped the guy to the floor, with little care. - Did we miss anything?

- Not really. One of the little, slime-like ones came, but i didn't even need Nienna to dispatch it. - Amy gave a pat to her rifle, that was right next to her.

- Well, then we just have to wait until the hour is over. I'll look around once more, just in case... Eargirith?

Eargirith made a reverence, and his gem shined, and so did my eyes. I looked all around, but there weren't any other lights.

- All looks clear. - I sat on the floor, and put the shield down, and the enemy radar dissappeared. - It's really good that this floor is abandoned. But i wonder why aren't they using it for something else...

- Well, according to Miss Larrondo, before this building was a call center, there was some kind of shopping mall in it. And in this floor there were tons of jewelries and clothes shops. Then after a while they say that some weird dissappearances started to occur, and it happened to the women who purchased jewels here. With those rumors going around the whole neighborhood, the stores's sales dropped, and they had to sell the building...

Amy startled when she heard the dissappearances part.

- Dissappearances? You don't think...

- I thought so first. - Said Ashley - But all this Dark Hour thing started only a few years ago, and these stores closed tens of years ago...

- Maybe there were already shadows then, but they weren't so usual... or they were in another dimension, or something... - I placed my hand on my head - whatever happened, it has little to do with us now, and my head is starting to hurt with all this heavy thinking... why don't we practice a bit instead?

Ashley sat on the floor, next to one of the sleeping victims.

- Not me, thanks. I already fought those two shadows today, that's all the experience i need.

- Amy?

- Sure. I still have energies to spare.

In the days we didn't have to rescue anyone, or in some cases when we finished early, we liked to test our Personas' abilities. We had already figured out that each Persona had different powers: Nienna used fire, and had some special attacks with her sword. Eargirith had the enemy radar, the two electricity spells that i had used before, and he could also shred anything with his hands. Kiros was a particular one: It had a spell to weaken, another to slow down, a poison one and a sleep one, the "lullaby", as we called it. And so far, it hadn't shown what was under his cloak.

I placed myself in front of Amy. Since i had my shield, obviously all the attacks were directed at me.

- Ok, try something with the sword first.

- Alright._ Fatal End!_

Nienna lunged. I took the hit, but it didn't throw me to the ground, which was a surprise since the last two attacks i had taken from Amy did.

- Alright... either i became stronger or that was weak. Try the other one, how was it? Rave Blade?

- You should remember, it was the last thing you heard before passing out. It's _Brave Blade!_

Nienna jumped and made a vertical slash. Amy smiled, but i smiled too. I did remember the name, and i did remember how Nienna attacked. And most important, i had already figured a way to stop it.

In the second before Nienna's sword fell over me, Eargirith made a step forward and took hold of the shield. The attack was crushing, but with both of us taking it, it was stopped.

- _Zionga._

Eargirith also smiled, and his gem shined out. The shield got covered with electricity. Electricity that passed to Nienna's sword, and from it, to Nienna herself. Nienna screamt and fell to the ground, but she inmediately stood up, and smiled as well.

Amy just stood there, looking at the scene. She finally talked.

- That... is beautiful.

- Thanks. It was really Eargirith who came up with the idea, so all credit should go to him.

Amy was still staring at us.

- You're beautiful. So pretty...

- Uh... thanks?

- I love you...

- huh?

Amy was still looking at us, as if she was looking at an angel. What was wrong with her? Amy wasn't that kind of girl... or at least that was what i had thought. I looked back.

She hadn't been looking at us. Behind us was a shadow, a... prince shadow.

It was strangely well dressed: yellow boots, black pants, a flowing wide- shoulder shirt with a heart in the middle, and a crown with a huge red gem. He also had rings, one on each hand, and each one with a gem as big as the one in its crown, except one was green and the other was blue. His hair was precisely well cut, and of a glowing, blonde color. But its face was black, with two orange firey eyes. And in his hands, it had a rapier. A rapier that was getting too close to Amy.

I barely made it in time to get my shield between Amy's throat and the shadow's weapon.

- Amy, don't just stand there! Do something!

- It's so cool... so strong...

- What's wrong with you? Ashley! A little help?

- He's so handsome... i love him...

Ashley was also sitting peacefully and looking at the shadow. That thing was trying to kill them, and they were just standing there, admiring it. I got the feeling that i had found out what had happened to the women who dissappeared all those years ago. It was some kind of... femme fatale for women.

It looked like it was just me and Eargirith to do the job. I got up. It was now my turn to attack...

- _Zionga_!

Eargirith's gem shined over the red one on the shadow's crown, and the lightning fell over it. But the shadow raised its right hand, and the blue gem in his ring stopped all the electricity. A wicked laugh filled the whole room. I amazed myself of the luck i had. The only shadow that i have to fight alone in three weeks, and there was the coincidence that it was inmune to electricity... just great.

The shadow lunged over, and launched a swipe with its sword. I dodged it, but it inmediately launched a second swipe, this time with the right hand. The blue gem of its ring made a crashing glass sound against my shield. I tried to get away of it, but it made a third attack: his head lunged towards mine, and though it didn't have much strenght, the red gem hit me directly in my forehead.

I fell to the ground. the gem had made a horizontal cut in my forehead, and the blood was getting in my eyes. It took me a second to realize the shadow was still coming at me.

I took my evoker. I couldn't see the shadow, but someone else could...

- _Fatal End_!

I heard the shadow step away, and the sound of ripping clothes. I cleaned the blood in my eyes with my sweater. The shadow had an angry face now, and the heart in his shirt was crossed by three diagonal scratches.

The shadow looked around, saw Amy, and smiled again. The green gem in its hand started to sprakle, and the sound of electricity started to be heard...

I got between Amy and the shadow, and Eargirith followed. The shadow launched a lightning very similar to Eargirith's, but it onl tickled. It looked like having an opponent who used the same attack that you did wasn't that bad after all...

The fight was taking too long. I had to get Amy and ashley back to normal. At least one of them.

- Come on, Amy, snap out of it! It's a shadow! Remember? those things that try to kill us?

- No, he's different... he loves me...

- Oh, for crying out loud!

It seemed words weren't doing any good, so i decided the desperate time called for a desperate measure. I raised my hand, and landed the strongest slap i had ever given to anyone.

Amy fell to the ground. Her eyes stopped looking towards the shadow, and she also stopped smiling. I remember praying in hopes that it had worked...

- Huh? w...what's going on? did... did you slap me?

- Man, you finally woke up! Help me stop him now!

Eargirith launched three quick slashes to the shadow, but none of them hit. The shadow then looked to Ashley, who was still charmed for it. His green gem started to sparkle again...

She was too far, i wasn't going to reach this time...

- _Agilao_!

A total sight for sore eyes, Nienna's hands threw two great flames directly to the shadow. It quickly caught on fire, and started shrieking loudly. Those fancy clothes apparently were very flammabble. Two minutes of shrieks later, the only thing that remained of the prince shadow was a pile of ashes, and the three gems, smoked and cracked. The fight was finally over.

I sat on the floor, and made a long sigh of relief. I took Ashley's first aid kit, and started putting a patch in my forehead while she was getting back to normal.

- Nice going, Amy... that definitely made up for all the time you were sitting half-brainwashed.

- I... i don't know what happened, i saw it behind you, and then everything became fuzzy...

- what... did we do something bad while we were like that?

- Apart from drooling a bit and not moving while a shadow was beating me up? Nah. Nothing.

- Well, i guess it's good that this was a unisex team - said ashley, and chuckled.

- Yeah... well let's just make sure it doesn't start to happen usually. Otherwise i'll force you to get boyfriends next time.

Fifteen minutes later, we opened the door at Larrondo's office.

- What happened to your forehead?

- Long story. You were saying you wanted to tell us something tonight?

- Indeed. Yesterday, professor Uehara contacted me, and said that this increase of shadow activity outside of Tokyo cannot continue unchecked. According to him, its investigation could help a great deal in discovering the reasons behind the existence of the Dark Hour, and, with some luck... in stopping it.

- So, what do we have to do? thay want us to research it, or something? - said Ashley, already looking interested.

- No, apparently that won't be necessary. They have already sent us one of their agents. He will help your team with our current search and rescue tasks, and will file information regularly to the Kijiro group.

- So he is aware of the Dark Hour? He has a Persona too?

- Well, why don't you ask him instead?

A door opened behind Larrondo's office, and through it came a rather weird person.

He seemed to be a guy af around my age, if not a bit younger. However, he definitely looked ike he had some kind of illness. His skin was very pale, and his hair, which seemed to have been blonde someday, now had almost lost its color. But he had it carefully set in a ponytail, and was very well dressed, with a light blue suit, a red shirt and well polished brown shoes. His yellow eyes were very similar to Elizabeth's, though they weren't inexpresive as hers, but full of a noticeable determination.

- Allow me to introduce you. Andy, Amy, Ashley, This is Takaya Sakaki, head of the Persona users division of the Kijiro Group. Takaya, these are Andy, Amy and Ashley. They form our Dark Hour Security here in the company.

- Pleased to meet you. - Said Takaya, and offered his hand.

- Likewise. - Said i, and we shook hands in turns with him. - I'm sure we'll get along together in no time.

- I'll look forward to it. - Said Takaya.

- End of Chapter VII -


	8. Chapter 8: The Unnamed

Persona: the Triple-A Chronicles

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Chapter VIII: The Unnamed

_The time had come to broaden our horizons..._

_Llavallol_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 5th, 2:46 am_

Takaya and I were stading in front of a wooden door with a little "7" plaque nailed into it. I took the key that an old lady had given to me just fifteen seconds ago, and opened the door. It lead to an actually very comfy room, with a well-made bed, a big locker, a work desk, a readig chair and its lamp. Except for the lamp, everything was made of either wood or red cloth, which gave it an ancient look. There was a window right above the bed, and when i looked through it, i saw my own house, straight ahead.

- How come Larrondo knew about this place and i didn't?

Takaya smiled.

- There are always things right in front of you, that you don't see. I guess the Dark Hour should be a proof of it.

I took that in mind.

I started to help Takaya to put everything from his bag. The locker filled with what seemed to be around fifteen copies of the same outfit he was wearing. Takaya carefully took out a very expensive-looking laptop, placed it on the workdesk and connected it to charge. A first aid kit and some water bottles were placed in a black leather backpack, along with a notepad, three cases of .500 bullets which i supposed belonged to the weapon that Takaya used, and a canister of white pills without sticker, that made me give up to my curiosity and ask what were they for.

- You mean, you don't use them?

- No... why? are they something important?

Takaya's face showed a bit more of respect.

- So you awakened your Personas naturally... that's impressive.

- Well yes... but doesn't everyone do it the same way?

Takaya changed his face once more... it seemed that he was trying to find a way to explain something. I awaited patiently until he finally spoke.

- Me and my whole team... We were all part of "The First Wave".

He didn't even let me ask what was "The First Wave".

- After the incident happened, the Kijiro Group inmediately started to look for Persona users. But after a month, they still weren't able to find any suitable persons. They just weren't able to find them before the shadows did, and (You have to think that they haven't even imagined the evokers yet) the users weren't able to awaken their Personas soon enough. And to make things worse, the number of apathy syndrome cases, the ones you call the Braindead cases, were getting higher every day. So they decided that it was time for a desperate measure. They gathered a group of teenagers and forced their Personas out.

- Uehara said that was dangerous.

- And he wasn't kidding. After a month of intense training, experiments and medication, most of the group had died, either because of their Personas, the training or against shadows. But some of them, only some of them, were able to tame their Personas. They became "The first wave"

Takaya took out the last thing that was still on his bag. It was a picture of ten teenagers. In the center of the it, i recognized Takaya. I then understood that the medication had side effects. The Takaya of the picture was only on or two years younger, but his hair had much more color, and his eyes were blue.

- I'm...

- Don't be sorry. From the experiments and ourselves, the Kirijo Group was able to develop a great deal of technology to use against the shadows. An example is the Evokers. And in a week, we were able to reduce the Braindead cases to almost none.

- But you still have to take those pills...

- Me and every one of my group. But we decided it to be that way. We all volunteered to do the process, we all wanted to make a difference. And besides, the only thing that we need to do is to stop the Dark Hour, right?

On that last "Right?", Takaya's face couldn't avoid to show concern. I got the feeling that that was the hope that he had. I suddenly got filled with a noble desire to help.

- I promise to do everything i can to help you. If thanks to you we have the Evokers, then i owe you my life. I'll help you save yours.

Takaya's smile slightly increased, and took the hand that i offered. Then he stood up.

- Which we aren't going to achieve by sitting here. Now on to shadow hunting. I think that Uehara had already told you that this is the only place outside of Japan where people experience the Dark Hour, Right?

- Yeah, and he didn't stop mumbling about how curious that was.

- Well, we think we finally figured out why that happens.

Takaya went to his computer and opened a photo file. It was the picture of a boy with short, black hair and green eyes, not much older than me. He had an inexpresive look. The photo was taken when he was entering a building.

- Who is he?

- We don't know. Around half a year ago, and without any previous advice, he entered the Kijiro Group headquarters, and summoned a Persona. This is a picture of him entering the place.

The place seemed like a normal office, quite familiar to the place where Andy went every two months to pay the electricity. And as that place, it was filled with people.

- Now _this_ is a picture after we finally forced him to retreat.

Nothing in that picture was in the same place. Everything on that office had been destroyed, melt, or grinded to dust. I sensed a chill down my spine when i saw that around seven people lied around the place, definitely dead.

- Before me and my team (five people in total, by the way) were finally able to stop him, he had leveled the entire building, destroyed more than a year of investigation and technology prototypes, and killed twenty four people... Two of them, Persona users of my team.

During that moment, i saw for the first time a spark of anger cross Takaya's face, and inmediately got frightened. The only though that crossed my mind was the relief that i wasn't that boy... but Takaya just continued.

- After the attack, of course, we tried to track him and find him, but apparently he used different names in all the databases we were able to access. For that reason, everyone just calls him Nanashi, No-name. Our attempts to find him were futile. Until only some time ago. After the reports of braindead cases in a place so far from Japan, we started to get suspicious, and traced the databases here. One of his nicknames matched on the first search. And apparently he just moved the very same day that the cases begun.

- You think he's related to the appearance of the Dark Hour here?

- Well, actually, in that you're wrong.

Takaya then pressed some other buttons on his laptop, and a map of the entire world appeared.

- This - Said he, and on the map, a bright, red spot covered all of Japan. - Is the are where we were sure that the Dark Hour was being experienced by people. You see, while the group was trying to figure out what was the Dark Hour, they found a question. _Did the Dark Hour have a limit? _If someone sensitive to the Dark Hour moved away from Japan, would he or she still expeience it? Or was there some place where the Dark Hour finally ended? That wasn't very clear... Until this company started to report the "braindead" cases. - Takaya pressed another button, and the map showed another red spot, exactly where they were. - That mostly proved that the Dark Hour didn't have a limit, but the group decided a final test: They sent Persona users to different parts of the world.

- And they still experienced the Dark Hour?

Takaya pressed a button once more, and the map got tiny spots everywhere. My hopes of going somewhere safe from the Dark Hour vanished quietly...

- They finally arrived to the conclusion that the Dark Hour is actually everywhere. It doesn't have any kind of limits or bounds. Even if we went to space, we would still see a Dark Hour version of the Earth. The "braindead" cases began then because something caused the people of Argentina to become aware of the Dark Hour, and the fact that it all began the same day that guy appeared cannot be just a coincidence.

- So that's why they sent you? to find him?

- Well, they didn't actually send me. Originally they were going to ask you to do it, but i volunteered. - Takaya's face became once again filled with anger. I didn't think for an instant that he was just going to ask questions to that Nanashi... - Now, i heard that one of you can track shadows. Is it you?

- Yes.

-Hmm... that's bad actually... That means you will have to stay on the Company building...

- What? why?

- Well, anyway, we will have more time later. Go get some sleep. We're both going to need it.

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 5th, 11:57 am_

Amy, Ashley, Takaya and me were standing on top of the Company building. It wasn't the tallest building of the city, but it was enough for it to be as windy as being right next to a tornado. Even with the new radio and watch that Takaya had given to me, and that were supposed to work with the Dark Hour, i was worried. And a bit angry.

- This isn't fair. I should go with you...

- You're the only one that can track shadows, and we still have to save as many people as we can.

- But this is a priority. I mean, maybe if we get Nanashi, then the Dark Hour finishes, right?

- Yes, but it's only a mild chance...

It was Takaya the one who stopped the discussion.

- Andy, remember the guy on the fourth floor? the day you awakened your Persona?

I did remember it. I remembered regretting myself for not being able to save him... then another thought crossed my mind: another person, running away between the cubicles, trying to get away from Shadows while i was where i didn't need to be...

- Believe me, you don't want to carry more regret than the one you already have. And besides, it's easier if there's only two of us. We don't have to fight, only watch. At least for now. - The anger crossed Takaya once again.

- And even if we have to fight, it's more than enough with the two of us, right, Takaya? - Said Amy, and showed her hand to him, waiting for Takaya to complete the "High five!" pose.

- Um... Right! - Said he, and clapped Amy's hand with his, at the same time he gave me a brief look.

It was obvious that Takaya himself didn't believe his own words. If someone had defeated him when he was with his entire team, he surely wasn't confident with just one companion.

- Now let's go over the basics again: Our reports states that one of Nanashi's aliases was being used right here in the Capital city. So Andy here will use its enemy radar and try to spot him. As soon as he does, Amy and I will go and try to see what he's up to. The new radios work even with the dark hour, so use them to guide us if we need to...

- I could do that being with you.

- _Or_ you, Ashley, use it to call Andy if you need assistance._ - _Said Takaya, not hearing my complaint, or trying not to. - Andy, it would also be good if you can keep up here as long as you can, since you have much more range of view over here.

- Don't worry, we'll take care of things over here. Find what that guy is up to. - Said Ashley, and dissappeared down the stairs.

The Dark Hour started. We could see the moon, much larger than normal, around halfway to become a new moon. I summoned Eargirith, and asked him to show me the enemy radar. His gem shined, and my eyes did as well. And as soon as i did, i couldn't believe them. It was the first time i used the enemy radar from such a high place.

It was like looking at the sky, but while looking down, and with red stars instead of white ones. If i would have needed to guess an amount, i would have said it was close to a hundred. They were everywhere. Every street and building had at least one of them, and i even was able to see two or three of them _flying._ And if i wasn't wrong guessing the distance, they were big ones...

But there were two different stars in the sky. They were yellow, and were right next to each other. I pointed right to them.

- There's another Persona user _Right there_!

- Ok, let's go then, _Hypnos!_

I heard a bang behind me, and instinctively deactivated the enemy radar to look back. Takaya was holding his evoker, next to his chin. And above him, was his persona.

It was a man, but the most bizarre man i had ever seen. His body was totally black, except for his eyes, which shined dimly with a red glow. he was hanging from what seemed to be his own spine, jotting out from his body, twisting and turning until two giant black wings were formed. It was the biggest, greatest Persona i had ever seen (Besides Eargirith, of course).

Then, as Takaya had instructed her, Amy took hold of its left arm firmly, while Takaya grasped the right one. Amy looked down to the heights, and shivered briefly.

- You sure your Persona will let you do this?

- Well, it cannot hate me any more. - Said Takaya, and closed his pill canister. - Alright, Hypnos, let's _go_!

Hypnos's wings flapped violently, and jumped down. Then they opened, and started soaring through the sky. Amy looked briefly at me, and then down to the city below.

I kept pointing at the yellow dot that i had seen in the distance. As Hypnos's last bit of wing dissappeared behind a building, i turned the radio on, trying to convince myself: _"They will be fine. They're as strong as you are. Focus on guiding them to Nanashi... They will be fine..."_

After only fifteen seconds of gliding, Amy and Takaya landed. Hypnos dissappeared. Now two new yellow dots slowly moved towards the other two...

The dots that were supposed to be Nanashi and his Persona didn't move. That was good, wasn't it? It meant that at least Nanashi didn't have an enemy radar too, which was something that i had been suspecting...

Or maybe he did have it... maybe he had already noticed them, and was preparing to ambush them... Would Takaya or Amy consider that possibility? The images that Takaya had shown me of the trashed place started to circle in my head... but a voice in the radio sent me back to reality.

- Andy? do you mind?

- Huh? Oh, Ashley, s-sure.

I looked below me. There was one yellow dot, which was Ashley. Two red dots were very small, which meant they were maybe on the first or second floor, and there weren't any white lights.

- Seems pretty clear. There are two shadows on the lower levels, but no one to save.

- Great! risk-free shadow pummeling. Want to join me?

- Nah, i'll keep an eye on Takaya and Amy... Yell if you're not well.

- Roger that.

I looked outside the building again. If i wasn't missing the distance, which was probable, Takaya, Amy, and Nanashi were around forty meters from each other.

- Andy, where is he?

- Um... can you point forward ?

Takaya did. They were looking at the wrong place.

- He is on your nine 'o clock.

- Damn. I feared that. There's a house that way.

- What's wrong with that?

- It's a small place, and you saw that my Persona isn't precisely small... If anything happens, we'll have to...

- Hide! he's moving!

I had just enough time to warn them. In the very moment that they cramped together and hid, Nanashi's light started to move on their way. His Persona dissappeared, but he kept walking.

But he crossed Takaya and Amy without even flinching. For around twenty seconds we walked to the left, then he stopped, and headed towards...

I looked behind me, then up. The moon was shining. Damn it. This wasn't good. This was awful.

- Takaya, Amy, are you there?

- Yeah, luckily there was an alley over here... where did he go?

- You better come back quickly.

- What? did he see us?

- No. Well, at least i don't think so...

- What do you mean "something else"? what happened?

- Ashley! where are you?

- In the first floor, why?

- Get out of there now! get to the sixth floor, i'll meet you there!

- Why? What happened?

- Damn it, Andy! what's going on? What did you see?

I grabbed my shield from the terrace wall and ran down the stairs as fast as i could. Eargirith looked at me with w worried face, and dissappeared. How could i have been that careless? all that stupid thinking that what could happen if they did messed up... And It was me who had ended up doing something wrong. I had just realized that from the place where Nanashi was, Eargirith's silhouette was clearly visible against the moon.

- He saw _me_, Takaya! He's coming _here_!

- End of Chapter VIII -


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Atronach

Persona: the Triple-A Chronicles

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Chapter IX: The Dark Atronach

_The devil wasn't below us, but above us..._

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 5th, Dark Hour_

This wasn't good.

I was running as fast as i could down the stairs of the entire company building. In only forty seconds, i had reached the fourth floor. Ashley was there. She tried to ask me something, but i just released a quick "Stay here!" and continued running.

I didn't know how quick that Nanashi was, but i had seen already that he was powerful. My first though had been to go down and fight him with all four of us (Or actually, eight) but right now my thoughts were to get Nanashi away from the others. He had spotted me only. He was coming because of me, and i definitely wasn't going to risk the others for something that i had caused...

- Hi there.

I stopped on my feet with just the right amount of space. About two inches in front of me, there was a face that i had seen before. But right now it was slightly smiling.

I took two steps away. He was fast. He had moved all the way from that house to the third floor...

Nanashi looked, despite the lack of a better word, familiar. In fact, in person he looked pretty much like me, except for the hairstyle and color. We even had the same color of clothes (brown top, blue bottoms, black shoes). But he had a sword, a real medieval longsword hanged to his belt, and he did have a kind of cold aura around him. His smile, his quietness... it was practically more frightening that way than if he had attacked me right away.

- So you're the Persona user that i saw... I didn't know that there were any this far...

- Well, i'm kind of new to all this. And you are?

- I don't like names. They give them to you even before you're born, without knowing anything about you... Now, Persona names... those are true names.

- If you say so...

I got the impression that he wasn't there to fight, and i quickly and strictly decided not to attack first. I mean, Takaya had said so himself. We weren't trying to find him to fight, but to gather information...

Though, Takaya had also stated that he had attacked first when he encountered him before... but for some reason he wasn't doing it now... maybe he had some grudge with the Kirijo Group? If he did, then we would be in trouble if he found Takaya... With a subtle movement, i raised my hands from around my waist, subtlely turning the radio transmitter on.

- I didn't just see you. I sensed your calmness too...

- huh? what do you mean, my calm?

- Oh, It's an ability that i have. I can see the main feeling that a Persona user irradiates. Your Persona irradiates an intense amount of calmness.

- Well, i am a calm person.

Nanashi lifted a finger and pointed to the door that leaded to the stairs.

- Hers, on the other hand, shows a great amount of anger.

I looked to where he was pointing. Ashley slowly came out of her hideout, and stood by me.

- I told you to stay there.

- Would you?

- Of course i... wouldn't.

Nanashi's smile increased even further.

- Two Persona users in such a short time. This is most fascinating...

- I'm sorry... what do you mean "in such a short time"?

- Oh yes, forgive me. You see, i was hoping to increase the number of Persona users, but i was expecting to get results much later. You must be particularily talented to use this power...

- So, you're the one that is making the people here more aware of the Dark Hour?Why are you doing that?

- Oh, it's a story too long for now, i'm afraid. Let's just say it will make things much...

Nanashi suddenly stopped. He looked first at Ashley, then quickly at me. But he didn't look at our eyes. He looked down, straight to our... _Uh, oh._

As i heard the unsheathing of Nanashi's sword, I inmediately raised my shield and placed myself between ourselves and him. Ashley took her knife and her evoker, which i cursed for having "Kirijo group" engraved. That was what Nanashi had seen. It seemed that he did have a grudge against them...

- That's why you awakened this quick... They gave you evokers...

- We would be shadow food if they hadn't. We owe them.

In the blink of an eye, Nanashi changed. His eyes turned wide open, his voice much more loud, and he laughed wildly. As wild as if we had told him the funniest joke ever heard. Ashley and me patiently waited until he finished to laugh, gripping our weapons ever stronger.

- So that's what they told you? that you need those things? You really underestimate your Personas, you two! Do you think that they would need such a feeble device to manifest themselves into this world? Tell me, what did the Kijiro Group ask you in return?

- They didn't ask anything in return. We're using them to save the people that cannot use Personas. People that are in danger because of _you!_

Against our beliefs, this didn't anger Nanashi. He changed back to his old, calmed self. But he didn't smile anymore.

- I cannot be blamed in that. It is something necessary for our kind to survive.

- _Survive_? How can that be useful to our survival?

Nanashi took a long time to answer. He looked above, to the ceiling, and sighed.

- My Persona... Has a unique ability. Besides being able to sense others' feelings, it can see where will those feelings lead to. It can, basically, see the future. And it has allowed me to see it too. And after letting me see it, he gave me a very important mission...

- What mission? what's going to happen?

Nanashi looked at us suddenly, as if he had just remembered that we were there.

- You don't need to know. If you didn't awaken your Personas by yourselves, then you're useless to my mission. I can't let you continue to spoil those that have a chance of salvation!

He raised his sword, and waved it, and altough we had been readying ourselves for a fight, we couldn't prepare for what happened.

We were pushed, literally pushed, by an unseen force. It was like if the air that Nanashi had moved with his sword had multiplied by a thousand times, taking away papers, desks, and ourselves. And we both heard, and felt, the crashing sound of something that goes through glass.

I opened my eyes, and inmediately regretted doing so. It was us what had crossed the window walls, and we were falling. Falling from the third floor...

Obviously, I yelled, and Ashley did too. we were going to crush ourselves against the street...

- _KIROS_!

I heard a bang above me, and suddenly we stopped, in the middle of the air. And just in time. We were only two meters away from the floor.

I looked above. Kiros was looking at us, with his eyes shining with its blood-red light.

- Whew... Nice thinking, Ashley...

Ashley smiled, and safely landed on the ground.

- Thank Kiros for giving me the... Andy! Watch out! -Said Ashley, and pointed up.

I looked up. For a milisecond, i decided between dodging and using the shield. I chose to dodge, and had just the right amount of time to move away. Nanashi came crashing down, and shattered the tiles on the street.

I didn't have the time to even think how did he do it. He quickly stood up and launched a vertical slash. I took the hit, and struggled with my shield against his sword. Our faces were at the same distance than before. But right now his face was far from smiling.

He was strong. He was slowly pushing me to the ground. I tried to reach for my evoker, that was in my belt, but using both hands to press against him, i couldn't do it...

Then a hand holding a spiked battle knife appeared before Nanashi, and lauched a stab at him, but Nanashi detected it and moved away, still getting scratched in his left shoulder. Ashley helped me get up, while i got hold of my evoker...

- _Eargirith!_

Eargirith appeared between me and Nanashi. He looked at me first, and i had the thought that he was saying "Why didn't you call me earlier?". I smiled to him, and he did too. I felt much more confident now that we had our Personas with us.

And now Nanashi had a line of blood flowing from his left shoulder. I felt more encouraged with that too. He wasn't that strong. We could beat him...

- So those are your Personas... I must admit i am quite dissappointed. Their power is very low.

- Don't worry, you'll see our power soon enough. - Said Ashley. She was smiling too, while Kiros standed in front of her, in some way of protection.

- Well, i know that ladies come first, but allow me to show you my power...

Nanashi placed his left hand on his head, and closed his eyes.

Everything started to shake. An earthquake was covering the area. Ashley and i lost balance and fell to the ground, but not him. Nanashi was standing without moving, as if the earthquake didn't bother him at all, which actually was the case.

He placed his hands on the back of his head, and we heard a crashing noise. Red shards of shining glass covered the area. Not only they weren't blue, but they were lots. Many, many more than the ones that formed any of our Personas... and a voice, a voice filled with rage and anger, a voice that we still remember in our nightmares, echoed through the entire street...

_- Thou art I... And I am Thou..._

The glass storm twisted and turned, and started to take form above Nanashi. Two strong, heavy arms, covered with scales and with sharp claws sunk on the ground. The voice sounded angrier than before...

_- From the sea of your soul... i've come...to bring destruction on your enemies!_

From the arms appeared an armored torso as big as Ashley and me together. Behind it, four bat wings stretched reaching to the sky. Below it, two long legs that ended in talons finished to form, and lastly, above it, a dragon head with flaming eyes. From its fang-covered mouth, two small lines of gray smoke rised and mixed with the clouds. I inmediately thought that if Eargirith was a half-dragon, this one definitely was a full one...

- _I am Belmoth, The Raging Destroyer!_

Ashley and I were both looking at the Persona. We had thought that Nanashi was powerful, specially after what Takaya had showed us. But we hadn't even gotten close to what it truly was. That Persona was just giving the impression that we were still alive just because it hadn't attacked us yet. I shivered for a second, and so did Ashley.

I looked at Eargirith, floating a few feet above me. It looked at Belomth, but he didn't seem scared. I inmediately stopped shivering. For a milisecond, i got back to my old, calm, analyzing self.

"Alright, surely, if it attacks, we won't have much chance to defend. Let's attack first..."

_- Zionga!_

Eargirith's gem shined, and he lauched a white ball of electricity to Nanashi, but Belmoth inmediately put his left hand between the two of them. The electricity wrapped all around it, but it only flinched a tiny bit. It was then, either inmune or resistant to lightning. For that second, i remembered thinking about seeing if Eargirith could use another element...

- _Maragi._

Belmoth's eyes shined, and he opened his mouth. Kiros inmediately placed himself in front of ashley, and his eyes shined as well. Ashley looked at me, knowing that Kiros couldn't protect us both...

I inmediately fell on my knees to the ground, lowered my head, and placed the shield over my shoulders. We had practiced with Amy several times. In that posture, i was able to protect perfectly against an attack from the front. But we had never practived with an attack from all angles...

I heard a great blast, and felt the flames pushing above the shield. for a moment, i though the defense was working. But the flames began to slowly advance from the sides. Even if i was guarding from the front, it was going to roast me from the back...

But i heard a gun firing. And a short scream filled the air, and the flames stopped. I raised the shield, and my head. Belmoth had taken a step back, and his mouth was closed. Nanashi was holding the left side of his torso with his hand, looking angrily towards me. I looked back, and saw Takaya, Amy, Hypnos and Nienna. Takaya had revolvers in his hands, and one of them was smoking from the cannon.

- Too bad. I missed. - Said Takaya with a mild smile on his face.

- End of Chapter IX -


	10. Chapter 10: Enraged

Persona: the Triple-A Chronicles

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Chapter X: Enraged

_Beliefs change so quickly..._

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 5th, Dark Hour_

- Sorry for taking this long, guys. We found a couple of shadows along the way. But Takaya took care of them.

- Hey, no harm done. - Said i, while i dropped my burning shield to the ground. The entire front of it had been completely charred, and the green dragon had turned into a bubbling spot. For just a moment, Takaya's face was bested by my own angry face.

Nanashi gripped his sword with both hands.

- Well, well, another false Persona, of innocence. How cute. And a true one, of endurance... I'll try not to hurt you badly.

Takaya wasn't paying attention to him. He looked behind, to the rest of us.

- Dodge him and stall him for a second. When i tell you, get out of the way... I'll attack him.

All three of us responded with a firm "Roger!". We were quite good at attacking from several angles. Not even a week ago, he had defeated a shadow that looked like a big wall with a three-sided attack. I briefly looked at Amy and Ashley, and their nods indicated me that we all agreed to use it again.

Nanashi didn't listen to us, or maybe he just didn't care.

- _Maragi!_

Belmoth's eyes shined again, but Amy was already prepared for the attack.

_- Agilao!_

Placed herself at the left of Belmoth, and her eyes shined as well. The rain of fire bursted from Belmoth's mouth, but from the hands of Nienna came a bright, clear line of flames, which parried Belmoth's flames away from the group. Now while his Persona was busy making the attack, came my part...

- _Zionga!_

Eargirith's eyes shined, and from his hands came his best arc of lightning that went directly to Nanashi's face. He let out a mild scream and covered his eyes, briefly paralyzed. We had our opening. And Ashley was very good as using openings to her advantage... as she was already running towards Nanashi with her blade.

He lunged towards and made an horizontal cut, but Nanashi pushed himself with the last bit of will in his body, pressing with his toes back and falling to the ground, but managing to dodge the attack just barely. A red line now divided Nanashi's clothes in the front side of his chest.

- Now! get out of there!

The three of us lunged away and got behind Takaya.

- _Bufudyne!_

Hypnos's eyes shined, and he flapped its wings violently. From the wings, a great blizzard fell directly upon Nanashi and Belmoth. The latter one once again placed his hand between the damage and Nanashi, but this time Belmoth let out a roar of pain. When the attack finished, Belmoth's hand was frozen solid.

Takaya's face was divided into a perfectly balance of joy and anger.

- I saw the security tapes of that day over and over again... studied your every move, in order to discover which was your weakness... then it took me even more time to force Hypnos to learn an attack of that kind... With your Persona in that frozen state, you don't stand a chance against us. I'm already holding myself from turning you into an ice statue, so i'm going to say this just once: Start Talking!

Nanashi didn't even flinch. His angry face had dissappeared, being replaced with his scary, smiling face.

- So you came all the way from Tokyo to avenge those people i killed... You honor me.

- "Those people" were my friends, you heartless bastard... and you killed them for no reason!

- It was them who got in my way! They stepped forward to defend those heretics!

- _Bufudyne!_

Hypnos flapped once again, and Belmoth placed his left hand to protect Nanashi. Now Belmoth had both of his hands frozen. Nanashi didn't seem to even bother. A small pool of blood was starting to form around him, from the wounds that Takaya and Ashley had inflicted in him. The blood merged slowly in the pools that were already on the floor.

- And "Those Heretics" are the people that is trying to fix this whole thing...

- _Diarahan!_

Belmoth smashed his hands against the floor, and shattered the ice covering them. Then his eyes glowed wih red light, and Nanashi's wounds closed instantly.

This took us by surprise, and so we flinched for a second. Takaya and Amy shot Nanashi again, but Belmoth protected him once more, and the bulets bounced in the scaly arms. Nanashi didn't even give Ashley and me enough time to react.

- _Magarudyne!_

Belmoth's eyes shined again, and his wings flapped, even with a greater strength than Hypnos. An inmense gust of wind filled the street, lifting glasses, tiles and ourselves. Takaya was at first shielded by Hypnos' wings, and Ashley was kept in her place by Kiros's telekinesis, but ultimely they also lost balance and got lifted from the ground.

Even quicker than how it started, the red light dissappeared from Belmoth's eyes, and the winds stopped. Takaya, Amy, Ashley and me flew in different directions, and fell on the floor, or in the unfortunate case of Amy, slammed against a building column, then fell to the floor.

A pain stronger than anything i had ever felt rushed over my body. I had fallen with my back, and after a moment i believed it to be broken. The pain was quickly making me dizzy, but i managed to kept myself conscious. I didn't know the state of the others, but i surely knew that wasn't Nanashi's last attack. I was able to hear steps. They weren't closing in on me. He wasn't coming for me. He was going to attack someone else first. Then the steps stopped.

Using the last of energy that i had left, i turned around and looked at where the steps had stopped. Takaya was lying on the floor, with his head looking at the sky. Nanashi was standing next to him. But strangely, he was off guard.

Then, even more strangely, he knelt over Takaya, said something i couldn't hear, and dropped something tiny on him. I forced myself to look closely, and saw that he had dropped a usb device.

- You have all proven to be stronger than i had anticipated. Train! Become stronger! Embrace your Personas! Only then we will all be saved on the upcoming Blue Moon!

The last thing i heard before everything turned black was a voice. I couldn't identify if it was Takaya or Nanashi, but whoever he was, he said "Mediarahan".

I remember having a strange dream during that time i was unconscious. I was alone, standing in the roof of the company building. The moon was shining over me. Then the moon turned blue, and it started to rain, and a giant black tidal wave appeared. Eargirith tried to give me his hand to lift me, but his scales damaged my hand, and i fell over. Then the tidal wave covered me, and everything turned black...

- Now what do we do? what do you think he's going to do?

- I don't know, there must be a reason why he left like... Oh, he's waking up!

I opened my eyes. The moon was still green on the sky. Amy and Ashley sitting next to me, and they seemed worried. as soon as i sat on the floor, both of them hugged me.

- We thought the spell hadn't gotten to you. Thank god you're alright...

- W... which spell?

- That last one, it healed us all. We still don't believe it ourselves, but it was Nanashi who used it.

- Nanashi healed us? Why?

- Beats me...but it's not him we're worried about. It's Takaya.

- What about him?

- After that spell, he was the first one who got up. Ashley says he just grabbed that thing Nanashi gave to him, then he summonned Hypnos and flew away.

- That's not normal... he wouldn't leave us like that... would he?

- No... well, at least i don't think so. But remember, Takaya's mission was to track Nanashi down and get information from him. Maybe there is something of value in that usb?

- Well, whichever the case, we have to do something.

We stood up, and took our weapons from the floor. I looked at my watch: 47:22. There was still ten minutes of Dark Hour.

- Ashley, you stay here, and as soon as the Dark Hour stops, get to miss Larrondo and tell her everything. Amy, we're going back to our houses.

- There? shouldn't we look for Takaya?

- There is only one place where Takaya can go with a usb device. To his computer.

- And his computer is in that hotel in front of your house... But there is no transport, how are we...

- Ashley, tell the owners of those two bycicles that they'll get them back tomorrow.

I truly must admit, even with the anger of having being defeated, the concern of what would happen with Nanashi and the curiosity of what would Takaya find, that ten minutes bycicle trip was beautiful. The coffins and the pools of blood weren't enough to match the absolute silence, broken only by an occasional shadow lurking, and the green moonlight that bathed every building, street, vehicle, and (I didn't mention this out loud, of course) Amy's hair.

Neither of us talked during that part, maybe for watching the scenery, or for having to dodge the stopped cars and coffins along the way. I accidentally ran through a group of three weak shadows that were digging on a trash can, but apart of that the trip went quick without any encounters. It seemed that the concentration of shadows was only high near Capital Federal...

We were around half of the trip when th Dark Hour stopped. The second half took us much longer than the first since we had to adapt to the traffic, but in half an hour we were already nearing our neighborhood.

It was Amy who broke the silence.

- What do you think that is in that usb?

- Well, whatever it is, it must be important enough for Takaya to stop pursuing Nanashi...

- But, don't you think he maybe didn't chase him for safety reasons? I mean, only he was conscious, maybe he knew he wouldn't be a match for him alone...

- Amy, you really think that would stop him? did you see his eyes when he even thought about him? He hated him.

- Well, i suppose that it is a justified hate... I don't know what i would do if someone killed you...

I couldn't stop myself from smiling with that comment. It appeared that Amy realized what he said briefly after saying it, because she suddenly blushed.

- Ok, we're not far no...

We both suddenly stopped, and looked at the same place. That night was a warm, quiet night. There were one or two clouds in the sky, with were lighted by the moon in a dim white glow. But one of them was different. It was black, and much more dense than the others, and was slowly rising from a house. A house that was only three blocks away, and that was right in front of mine.

We rushed to the scene. There was already a police line and one or two officers, which indicated that whatever happened, it already had happened at least twenty minutes ago. (No kidding here, it really takes that long for the police to arrive.) And despite the time, there was already ten or fifteen people looking at the scene. We got to the officer that seemed to be less busy, and took a second to catch our breath. It said "" on his jacket.

- What... What happened here?

- Can't tell you, kids, it's a police business.

- We're neighbors, please...

- Even of you are, this is a crime scene. Get out of the way.

When i started to think how to get inside, Amy used her other kind of powers.

- Please, officer, we know you're very busy, but my parents are very scared at home. And one of the persons that were here is a close friend of us. We would greatly appreciate if you could tell us what's going on...

Officer Suarez lifted an eyebrow. Nothing or no one could resist to Amy's favor face.

- Well, i suppose there is no harm in telling you... The thing is, we don't know what really happened. From the way everything blew up, it looks like an explosion, but we checked the room from where it came from and there isn't any explosive residues... And the weirdest thing is that no one saw it. Every witness that we got says that in one moment the place was fine and on the next second, it was like this... No noise, no fire afterwards or anything...

- So he got here before it ended...

- What's that, kid?

- Oh! N-nothing... um, listen, you didn't happen to find a usb drive somewhere, did you?

- Actually, we did. It was buried in the rubble.

- Could we please have it? It's very important.

- Sorry, can't help you there. I have to give it to one of the investigators...

I was going to ask again, but Amy was already working on it.

- Please, officer, that usb has very important notes that we have to use for a college work tomorrow. Without it, our grades are ruined... We assure you, there isn't anything suspicious inside, can't you make an exception?

Officer Suarez lifted his other eyebrow. He opened a bag he had right next to him, and took a plastic envelope. We both saw gladly that the usb drive was inside.

- I'm probably going to beat myself later for doing this, or maybe one of my superiors will, but here you go. Just don't tell any reporters about this. Or better yet, don't tell anyone.

- Thank you, officer. We really appreciate it.

- Yeah, yeah, just go before i change my mind.

We both got away from the crowd that was starting to form around the incident. Amy briefly shivered.

- What's wrong?

- Nothing, it's... he just winked at me.

- Well, at least we got it. Let's get to my house, we'll check it there.

We got to the door only to find it open. I looked to the crowd again and saw my parents and brother looking to the remains of the building. Well, maybe it was better that way. I didn't want to imagine what would they say if i showed up at home with a girl...

We crossed the yard and went to the main hall. the computer was on, as usual. I plugged the usb drive.

The device had only one video file, named "Shadow work". I looked at Amy, and as she nodded, i opened it. It started to show what seemed to be a normal laboratory, except for one thing. In a crystal box, and surrounded with antennae-like objects, there was one of the weak-type shadows. Two people in scientist coats were taking notes, while a third one was looking at the camera. When he started to talk, i inmediately recognized his voice.

- This is professor Ken Uehara of the Kijiro Group, Special research division. Under the request of our superior, today, October the 28th of 2003 we are resuming experiments.

It is true the consequences of these experiments in the past, which include the incidental uprising of shadows four years ago, which costed the lives of many of our employees, including my older brother, Takeharu Uehara, and the creation of the time and space disruption, also known as the Dark Hour, would actually indicate that these experiments are hazardous and shouldn't be executed. However, after the success of the experiments on the subjects of our group of artificial Persona users, we are now able to increase our security measures dramatically, and therefore we can continue. Also, our ability to capture and fuse shadows has increased too, with which we can expect to be able to either locate the Harbinger, or produce a new one in the next decade. If everything goes well, the will of our former president will finally come to reality and the rebirth of the world, "The Fall", will finally happen...

After he finished talking, Uehara grabbed a syringe and headed towards the shadow. Then the video ended.

Amy and I were still looking at the computer. We both stood there for a long time, even after my family showed up and i just yelled at them to go to sleep we still haven't said a word about it. We now knew what had outraged Takaya even more than the death of his teammates. Not only it had been the Kijiro group who caused the Dark Hour, they weren't trying to revert it... They were using it for another experiment.

We both had hoped that whatever was on the usb drive would show some answers, but it had only filled us with more questions. What was "The rebirth of the world"? Who was the superior that was organizing it? and what was Takaya going to do now that he knew he didn't have a way to finish the Dark Hour, and was therefore destined to keep restraining his Persona until death?

- End of Chapter X -


	11. Chapter 11: Forced Undoubting

Persona: the Triple-A Chronicles

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Chapter IX: The Dark Atronach

_The devil wasn't below us, but above us..._

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 5th, Dark Hour_

This wasn't good.

I was running as fast as i could down the stairs of the entire company building. In only forty seconds, i had reached the fourth floor. Ashley was there. She tried to ask me something, but i just released a quick "Stay here!" and continued running.

I didn't know how quick that Nanashi was, but i had seen already that he was powerful. My first though had been to go down and fight him with all four of us (Or actually, eight) but right now my thoughts were to get Nanashi away from the others. He had spotted me only. He was coming because of me, and i definitely wasn't going to risk the others for something that i had caused...

- Hi there.

I stopped on my feet with just the right amount of space. About two inches in front of me, there was a face that i had seen before. But right now it was slightly smiling.

I took two steps away. He was fast. He had moved all the way from that house to the third floor...

Nanashi looked, despite the lack of a better word, familiar. In fact, in person he looked pretty much like me, except for the hairstyle and color. We even had the same color of clothes (brown top, blue bottoms, black shoes). But he had a sword, a real medieval longsword hanged to his belt, and he did have a kind of cold aura around him. His smile, his quietness... it was practically more frightening that way than if he had attacked me right away.

- So you're the Persona user that i saw... I didn't know that there were any this far...

- Well, i'm kind of new to all this. And you are?

- I don't like names. They give them to you even before you're born, without knowing anything about you... Now, Persona names... those are true names.

- If you say so...

I got the impression that he wasn't there to fight, and i quickly and strictly decided not to attack first. I mean, Takaya had said so himself. We weren't trying to find him to fight, but to gather information...

Though, Takaya had also stated that he had attacked first when he encountered him before... but for some reason he wasn't doing it now... maybe he had some grudge with the Kirijo Group? If he did, then we would be in trouble if he found Takaya... With a subtle movement, i raised my hands from around my waist, subtlely turning the radio transmitter on.

- I didn't just see you. I sensed your calmness too...

- huh? what do you mean, my calm?

- Oh, It's an ability that i have. I can see the main feeling that a Persona user irradiates. Your Persona irradiates an intense amount of calmness.

- Well, i am a calm person.

Nanashi lifted a finger and pointed to the door that leaded to the stairs.

- Hers, on the other hand, shows a great amount of anger.

I looked to where he was pointing. Ashley slowly came out of her hideout, and stood by me.

- I told you to stay there.

- Would you?

- Of course i... wouldn't.

Nanashi's smile increased even further.

- Two Persona users in such a short time. This is most fascinating...

- I'm sorry... what do you mean "in such a short time"?

- Oh yes, forgive me. You see, i was hoping to increase the number of Persona users, but i was expecting to get results much later. You must be particularily talented to use this power...

- So, you're the one that is making the people here more aware of the Dark Hour?Why are you doing that?

- Oh, it's a story too long for now, i'm afraid. Let's just say it will make things much...

Nanashi suddenly stopped. He looked first at Ashley, then quickly at me. But he didn't look at our eyes. He looked down, straight to our... _Uh, oh._

As i heard the unsheathing of Nanashi's sword, I inmediately raised my shield and placed myself between ourselves and him. Ashley took her knife and her evoker, which i cursed for having "Kirijo group" engraved. That was what Nanashi had seen. It seemed that he did have a grudge against them...

- That's why you awakened this quick... They gave you evokers...

- We would be shadow food if they hadn't. We owe them.

In the blink of an eye, Nanashi changed. His eyes turned wide open, his voice much more loud, and he laughed wildly. As wild as if we had told him the funniest joke ever heard. Ashley and me patiently waited until he finished to laugh, gripping our weapons ever stronger.

- So that's what they told you? that you need those things? You really underestimate your Personas, you two! Do you think that they would need such a feeble device to manifest themselves into this world? Tell me, what did the Kijiro Group ask you in return?

- They didn't ask anything in return. We're using them to save the people that cannot use Personas. People that are in danger because of _you!_

Against our beliefs, this didn't anger Nanashi. He changed back to his old, calmed self. But he didn't smile anymore.

- I cannot be blamed in that. It is something necessary for our kind to survive.

- _Survive_? How can that be useful to our survival?

Nanashi took a long time to answer. He looked above, to the ceiling, and sighed.

- My Persona... Has a unique ability. Besides being able to sense others' feelings, it can see where will those feelings lead to. It can, basically, see the future. And it has allowed me to see it too. And after letting me see it, he gave me a very important mission...

- What mission? what's going to happen?

Nanashi looked at us suddenly, as if he had just remembered that we were there.

- You don't need to know. If you didn't awaken your Personas by yourselves, then you're useless to my mission. I can't let you continue to spoil those that have a chance of salvation!

He raised his sword, and waved it, and altough we had been readying ourselves for a fight, we couldn't prepare for what happened.

We were pushed, literally pushed, by an unseen force. It was like if the air that Nanashi had moved with his sword had multiplied by a thousand times, taking away papers, desks, and ourselves. And we both heard, and felt, the crashing sound of something that goes through glass.

I opened my eyes, and inmediately regretted doing so. It was us what had crossed the window walls, and we were falling. Falling from the third floor...

Obviously, I yelled, and Ashley did too. we were going to crush ourselves against the street...

- _KIROS_!

I heard a bang above me, and suddenly we stopped, in the middle of the air. And just in time. We were only two meters away from the floor.

I looked above. Kiros was looking at us, with his eyes shining with its blood-red light.

- Whew... Nice thinking, Ashley...

Ashley smiled, and safely landed on the ground.

- Thank Kiros for giving me the... Andy! Watch out! -Said Ashley, and pointed up.

I looked up. For a milisecond, i decided between dodging and using the shield. I chose to dodge, and had just the right amount of time to move away. Nanashi came crashing down, and shattered the tiles on the street.

I didn't have the time to even think how did he do it. He quickly stood up and launched a vertical slash. I took the hit, and struggled with my shield against his sword. Our faces were at the same distance than before. But right now his face was far from smiling.

He was strong. He was slowly pushing me to the ground. I tried to reach for my evoker, that was in my belt, but using both hands to press against him, i couldn't do it...

Then a hand holding a spiked battle knife appeared before Nanashi, and lauched a stab at him, but Nanashi detected it and moved away, still getting scratched in his left shoulder. Ashley helped me get up, while i got hold of my evoker...

- _Eargirith!_

Eargirith appeared between me and Nanashi. He looked at me first, and i had the thought that he was saying "Why didn't you call me earlier?". I smiled to him, and he did too. I felt much more confident now that we had our Personas with us.

And now Nanashi had a line of blood flowing from his left shoulder. I felt more encouraged with that too. He wasn't that strong. We could beat him...

- So those are your Personas... I must admit i am quite dissappointed. Their power is very low.

- Don't worry, you'll see our power soon enough. - Said Ashley. She was smiling too, while Kiros standed in front of her, in some way of protection.

- Well, i know that ladies come first, but allow me to show you my power...

Nanashi placed his left hand on his head, and closed his eyes.

Everything started to shake. An earthquake was covering the area. Ashley and i lost balance and fell to the ground, but not him. Nanashi was standing without moving, as if the earthquake didn't bother him at all, which actually was the case.

He placed his hands on the back of his head, and we heard a crashing noise. Red shards of shining glass covered the area. Not only they weren't blue, but they were lots. Many, many more than the ones that formed any of our Personas... and a voice, a voice filled with rage and anger, a voice that we still remember in our nightmares, echoed through the entire street...

_- Thou art I... And I am Thou..._

The glass storm twisted and turned, and started to take form above Nanashi. Two strong, heavy arms, covered with scales and with sharp claws sunk on the ground. The voice sounded angrier than before...

_- From the sea of your soul... i've come...to bring destruction on your enemies!_

From the arms appeared an armored torso as big as Ashley and me together. Behind it, four bat wings stretched reaching to the sky. Below it, two long legs that ended in talons finished to form, and lastly, above it, a dragon head with flaming eyes. From its fang-covered mouth, two small lines of gray smoke rised and mixed with the clouds. I inmediately thought that if Eargirith was a half-dragon, this one definitely was a full one...

- _I am Belmoth, The Raging Destroyer!_

Ashley and I were both looking at the Persona. We had thought that Nanashi was powerful, specially after what Takaya had showed us. But we hadn't even gotten close to what it truly was. That Persona was just giving the impression that we were still alive just because it hadn't attacked us yet. I shivered for a second, and so did Ashley.

I looked at Eargirith, floating a few feet above me. It looked at Belomth, but he didn't seem scared. I inmediately stopped shivering. For a milisecond, i got back to my old, calm, analyzing self.

"Alright, surely, if it attacks, we won't have much chance to defend. Let's attack first..."

_- Zionga!_

Eargirith's gem shined, and he lauched a white ball of electricity to Nanashi, but Belmoth inmediately put his left hand between the two of them. The electricity wrapped all around it, but it only flinched a tiny bit. It was then, either inmune or resistant to lightning. For that second, i remembered thinking about seeing if Eargirith could use another element...

- _Maragi._

Belmoth's eyes shined, and he opened his mouth. Kiros inmediately placed himself in front of ashley, and his eyes shined as well. Ashley looked at me, knowing that Kiros couldn't protect us both...

I inmediately fell on my knees to the ground, lowered my head, and placed the shield over my shoulders. We had practiced with Amy several times. In that posture, i was able to protect perfectly against an attack from the front. But we had never practived with an attack from all angles...

I heard a great blast, and felt the flames pushing above the shield. for a moment, i though the defense was working. But the flames began to slowly advance from the sides. Even if i was guarding from the front, it was going to roast me from the back...

But i heard a gun firing. And a short scream filled the air, and the flames stopped. I raised the shield, and my head. Belmoth had taken a step back, and his mouth was closed. Nanashi was holding the left side of his torso with his hand, looking angrily towards me. I looked back, and saw Takaya, Amy, Hypnos and Nienna. Takaya had revolvers in his hands, and one of them was smoking from the cannon.

- Too bad. I missed. - Said Takaya with a mild smile on his face.

- End of Chapter IX -


	12. Chapter 12: Samurais and Dragons

Persona: the Triple-A Chronicles

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Chapter XII: Samurais and Dragons

_It was time for another ride..._

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 7th of 2007, 8:20 pm._

I always found amazing how the job i used to have didn't really require you to be focused on it. I thought that's why i liked it, and why most people also liked it. While you attended someone's tehnical problems, as long as you didn't forget to fill up the notes, you could do practically anything. Use a portable game console, an mp3 player, draw, read, write, study... or even discuss recent events.

Amy was explaining to a customer why the batteries needed to be recharged. Ashley was taking notes of another customer's complain with a store agent that apparently had forgotten to tell him that the company's internet music source wasn't free. I was carefully guiding another one on how to get the language of his music player back to english. But that was what we were doing on only one aspect. Luckily, we had listened to Miss Larrondo's advice, and placed each others as free numbers in our cellphones. Here i show a quick resume of the text messages sent and recieved:

Ashley: "I don't get it. Don't they use cameras in the building? they should be able to see what happened."

Amy: "Uehara's experiments were secret in most cases, i'm sure his lab didn't have cameras."

Andy: "That choking noise is what bothers me. Sounded like he was taking pills. Maybe when he knew we had the video he already used something to kill himself?"

Amy: "How can you think that? he's been helping us since this all started."

Ashley: "No he didn't! he only was trying to make us kill that Nanashi. You heard him. He didn't want us to get information from him, he just asked if we got to kill him!"

Andy: "That can be why he sent Takaya. Maybe he thought he would want revenge for his teammates, and just kill him."

Amy: "Where do you think he is now? Takaya i mean."

Ashley: "Probably on his way back to Tokyo, who knows... i already finished my call, should we go now?

Amy: "Yeah, go, i'm on my way already."

Andy: "I'm finished too. I'll be right there."

Ashley and me shouted at the same time: - Hey May! Break?

We both got to Larrondo's office at the same time. She was on the phone, talking quickly in japanese, and indicated us to sit. Amy was already there.

Before any of us could exchange any word, Larrondo hanged up the phone.

- I just finished talking with the Kijiro Headquarters security. Uehara is dead. He was poisoned.

My ideas of Uehara killing himself vanished into thin air.

- So he didn't kill himself?

- No. Even without surveillance inside his room, they were able to see someone sneak into his room. They suppose that person exchanged his antibiotics medicine with cyanide, because he died of severe internal bleeding...

- It has to be that superior of his... maybe he found out that we had the video and didn't want him to talk...

- Well, actually... they have another suspect.

- Who?

Larrondo remained quiet. It seemed she wasn't sure if she had to tell us, or not. But her doubts were all we needed to know who she was talking about. Ashley was the one who spoke.

- They think... Takaya did it. Right?

Larrondo only nodded briefly.

- Thay say the guy's face was covered, but he matches his height... and we can't question that he had a motive...

- Well, we really can't blame him... I can't even imagine what he must be feeling right now...

- I don't think so.

Amy, Ashley and Larrondo stopped and looked at me. I wasn't able to understand why they hadn't noticed it...

- That definitely wasn't Takaya. It can't be him.

- What makes you so sure?

- That he wouldn't do that. He definitely wants revenge, but what he must also want, is information. He wouldn't kill Uehara without interrogating him first. And even if he did, why would he need to poison him? I mean, couldn't he wait until the Dark Hour and smash his coffin?

- And how do you know he didn't interrogate him? he could have talked to him before we...

Amy stopped. She had found the answer to that question before she even finished it.

- Because of how he reacted when he told him. He didn't know anything was wrong until we cornered him...

- Exactly. I would say it was someone else who isn't aware of the Dark Hour. I support Ashley's theory of his superior covering the footsteps.

Ashley blushed a little.

- Well, i guess i'll call them again. In the meantime, try to get prepared. Tonight's Dark Hour will still be dangerous.

- Um, actually... I was thinking if i could let Amy and Ashley handle this one... i have to get out of the building for some time.

I felt three pairs of eyes over me. I had asked them before, but it seemed they didn't think i would ask Larrondo too.

- And may i ask why?

- Sorry, but not this time. I'll still use the enemy radar and make sure none of them is in danger. I just... have to check something.

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 7th/8th, Dark Hour._

I blinked, and my eyes stopped shining.

_-_ Ok, there doesn't seem to be any shadows so far, but there is someone in the fourth floor. You better go get him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

- We'll take care of it. Now _you_ don't do anything stupid...

- Don't worry. I can see danger from a mile away, literally. - Said i, while looking at Eargirith, who showed a mild smile.

- Anyway, keep the radio on.

- Always.

- And don't send Eargirith away.

- Nope...

- And keep your shield in your hand...

- Alright, alright! bye now, before you start to sound like my mother...

Eargirith and i kept travelling for around twenty minutes, he floating behind me, and i driving nothing less than the same bycicle i had borrowed the other day. I had learned that its owner's shift ended at two a.m, so as long as i returned in time, there was no problem in me using it. I actually didn't think that was right, but for now i needed it. I wasn't going to arrive in time if i walked there.

Every now and then, basically every time i heard a noise, i turned the enemy radar back on for a moment, looked around for a bit, and kept driving. Maybe it was just my imagination, but there seemed to be much more shadows than the last time i looked. Every building, street, house, and car had around three or four of them. Only the company building remained completely black, with the small yellow lights of Amy and Ashley slowly moving towards a white one. Maybe the shadows had learned to keep themselves away from it? I had never given it much thought before. Were the shadows able to learn things? to like something, or hate something?

Well, there was no doubt that some shadows were intelligent. The second one I had found, the mechanical one, had run away as soon as it got a disadvantage... and the other shadow, that prince-like one, was smart enough to know that it was better to attack me alone... on the other hand, some shadows, like the black masked blob ones, just lunged at everything that moved, without minding if Eargirith was about to cut them in half... And now that i thought about it, _what_ exactly were the shadows anyway?

_- The Dark Hour is not a good place to get lost in thought..._

Eargirith's voice, along with a loud slashing noise behind me got me back to reality. I looked behind me, and saw one of the blob shadows on the ground, actually two half parts of it, starting already to evaporate slowly. Right next to it was Eargirith, shaking off the shadow remains from his left hand. I smiled to him.

- Speak of the devil, huh?

- _Indeed._

As always, Eargirith was right. Now was not the time to deliberate about what was the Dark Hour. At least, if i was right, i would find answers soon enough. We turned back, and continued our were already very close to where i wanted to go.

We arrived, two minutes later. A close part to the center of one of the Villas that surrounded the capital city. Not a good place to be alone at midnight, to tell the truth. There were around four or five groups of coffins, some of them placed in the middle of an alley, like if they had been hiding at the time of the Dark Hour. But if i remembered it correctly, that was the exact place where i had seen it for the first time... And as the shadows that were nearby were closing in, i was starting to hope i was right... I jumped out of the bycicle and instinctively placed my shield between them and me, while Eargirith's claws shined out from his cloak, ready to shred the first shadow that closed in.

The first ones to jump in were, obviously, the blob ones. Three of them lunged towards Eargirith, and two against me. As much as i didn't like it, i had to start with a bang...

-_ Mazionga!_

Eargirith's eyes shined, and as he caught one of the shadows with his left claw, he raised his right one and shot out a lightning to the sky, which arched in all directions. The five shadows, along with two that looked like crowned books, were shocked for about three seconds, and fell to the ground in steaming masses of black. But we didn't have any time to celebrate, and two more shadows had already lunged at us, these ones clad in samurai armors, weilding large swords like the real samurais do, and obviously much scarier.

While Eargirith started to dodge the attacks of one of them, the second one launched a vertical slash, but against my new shield, the blade bounced sharply, with such strength that it waved behind the shadow's back and sank on the floor. The shadow looked surprised, for a second, then it inmediately tried to pull the sword out of the ground, but i didn't give it any time, as i sheathed the lower tip of the shield in its mask, which was the only part of it that wasn't armored. The shadow fell to the ground, touched his split mask for a moment of agony, then fell down and evaporated.

During that fight, i hadn't stopped hearing a weird noise, like a loud bang over and over again. I looked to Eargirith, and finally saw the source of it: Holding the shadow's sword with his right hand (I supposed that those blades weren't strong enough to cut down dragon scales...) and since the shadow still tried helplessly to remove the sword from his grasp, he had been punching the shadow's face repeatedly, to the point that it wasn't nothing more than some purple shards on a black background.

- I knew you would eventually come here.

I looked above me, and there he was. Nanashi, calm and smiling, was standing in the rooftop of the closest hut. Belmoth, behind him, already had started to roar at the shadows. Maybe they were afraid of ending up like the ones we had just fought, or maybe two persona users didn't seem as vulnerable as only one, but they all ran away as fast as they could.

- I suppose you didn't show up earlier on purpose... or you just watched me fight?

- Oh, i just watched you fight, as it seemed like you didn't need any help. You've improved.

- Well... thanks to new toys, and old friends. - Said i, lifting the upgraded shield, and looking back to Eargirith, who smiled back.

- Well, I suppose you didn't come all this way to beat shadows... are you here to fight me?

- No. I'm here because i have unanswered questions.

Nanashi jumped down to the floor, and kept looking at me. Apparently he wanted me to continue, so i did.

- After fighting you the first time, you left me with three questions. One, why do you hate the Kirijo Group. Two, why did you attack us. Three, what is that "blue moon" that you talked about... With your little usb, you already answered one. I'm here to get the other two answers.

- And exactly what makes you think i will tell you?

- Well, for starters, if you weren't going to, you would be trying to kill me right now... am i right?

Nanahi chuckled, then laughed again, though this time it was a different laugh... It didn't inspire fear, like the ones we had heard before from him. This was a fine, clean laugh...

- I'm sorry. It's just that... You're truly calm, as your Persona is... It's been a long time since i found one who is so alike to its user...

This time I kept waiting. I wasn't really sure if what he had said was compliment or not... After around a minute, he finally sighed.

- Ok. I will tell you what happened, and what will happen. But the Dark Hour is almost at its end for today, and we shouldn't be here when it finishes. I'll meet you back at the building. This is something that also your chief must know.

- You know of her?

- Well, not yet, but someone gave you the evokers, didn't they?

- Yes, you're right in that... so, how will you get there? I have this bycicle, but i don't think it will hold us both.

- Oh, don't worry about that. I have good transportation.

As soon as he ended up saying that, Belmoth raised his left hand/claw, grabbed Nanashi, and spread its wings. He definitely had good transportation.

- Don't you want to come along? he still has a free seat. - Said he, while Belmoth opened his right claw.

- Nah, i have to get this bycicle back. If i leave it here, it would get stolen and disarmed in a manner of seconds. And i don't want to be an extra burden to Belmoth.

- As you wish. See you tomorrow!

For a second before lifting off the ground, Belmoth looked at me and smiled, showing around a hundred sharp fangs. I don't know if i was a smile of respect, or if the fact that i thought i could be a burden to him was funny to him. Three seconds later, they were only a dark spot in the middle of the night sky.

I got to the bycicle, and started pedalling away as fast as i could. Being alone in a villa, with a bycicle and decent clothes, was basically the same thing as having a huge neon advertisement above my head saying "FREE ROBBERY".

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 8th, 12:27 am_

When i finally got back to the company building, around ninety percent of my clothes were soaked in sweat. Apparently, many of the streets i had used to get to the villa were one way streets, so i had to make several detours now that the Dark Hour had ended. And of course, i had gone as fast as my legs had allowed me to. It wasn't a good thought that Nanashi could have already arrived (and with a mount like Belmoth, he surely had). Maybe it would have been a good idea to ask Belmoth to carry me as well, and leave the bycicle to its luck... I started to slowly climb the stairs Amy was at miss Larrondo's office entrance, holding a coke in her hands.

- You... are the best person... i have ever met. - Said i, and drank the whole bottle without pause. I took a couple seconds to get my breath back, and for the coke to make effect, and finally i spoke again. - Is he here already?

- Yes. He said he wouldn't talk until you arrived, so we've been waiting. - Said she, and opened the door.

Ashley and Miss Larrondo were sitting anxiously, while Nanashi was standing in the middle of the room. He smiled at us when we crossed the door, locking it behind us.

- Welcome back, Andy. It seems your trip was successful.

- Very. - Said i, while we sat back in the couch. - Nanashi, will you tell us your reasons now?

- Yes.

Nanashi took a deep breath.

- Before i begin, i want to apologize to all of you. I misjudged you, believing you were part of the Kirijo Group, part of the ones that only wanted to destroy this world. Our fight was a needless fight, to tell the truth.

- Don't worry. No harm came to any of us, thanks to your healing.

- Well, if the fight had any use, it was that it showed me your resolve. You may use evokers, but your Personas are as connected to you, and as powerful, as one summoned without one. That is what showed me mostly that your intentions were the greater good.

- You're right. - Said i, looking at everyone. - DHS's purpose has always been to protect everyone from the shadows, and the Dark Hour. Nothing more.

- Well, "everyone" are about to need you more than ever. But i should start from the beginning. As you already were told surely by the Kirijo Group, the shadows are created from people's dark emotions, and that defines their behavior and forms. Anger, hate, envy, hipocresy, frustration, malice, lust, dementia... this is only a tiny bit of the darkness that is in everyone of us. These feelings, as they grow stronger in our world, the shadows increase in theirs. That is the connection that binds our two worlds together.

- So you mean, if we're seeing much more shadows in the Dark Hour than before, it is because of people's feelings?

- Indeed.

- Wait a second. How do you know that?

Nanashi looked at each one of us. It seemed to be examining us, as if he wasn't sure if he should tell us this or not. Finally, he spoke again:

- It was told to me... by someone who knows about these kind of things. - He then looked at me directly. Amy and the others could maybe not understand, but i did. My hand slowly moved by itself, and reached my blue mp3 player. - And the visions i had from Belmoth confirmed it. And as we do see the shadows increasing, there is no denial that this world is growing darker. Do you know how many of them are? How many shadows do you think that exist in the Dark Hour?

The four of us remained in slence.

- I don't know, a thousand? maybe ten thousands?

- Well, you could have been right... around five years ago. Now there are millions. Maybe billions of them, lurking in their world.

- B...billions? - said Ashley, and i noticed that she was afraid, as was everyone of us in that moment. - You mean, we have to defeat billions of them?

- No. It's not up to us to fight them, thankfully. While we see the Dark Hour, we only see a tiny amount of them, because there is another thing that keeps them from attacking us, and that is the moon. The moon is the only source of light, true light, in the Dark Hour. The shadows, beings made of the darkness, cannot remain under light for long. For that reason, when there is a full moon, we only find the strongest shadows, the only ones who can endure such light in their world.

- That kind of blows, if you see it under that point... In the full moon, we get the strongest shadows, and in any other, we get tons of weak ones, and a chance to find the strongest ones too...

- Well, as bad as it can be, the moonlight keeps most of the shadows away. But that... is about to change.

Nanashi's face then changed, from his inexpresive one, to a shivering one. It was clear that the only memory of the visions was horrible to him.

- In the visions i get from Belmoth, a night comes with a full moon, which turns to midnight, and the Dark Hour begins. And one shadow, one greater, stronger, more intelligent and evil, than any other one of them, appears. And that shadow rises to the moon, and stands up to the light, but the light doesn't affect him. It then raises his hand, and the light of the moon flickers, and is absorbed by it, and the Dark Hour is left in darkness. Then all the shadows come out, thousands, hundreds of thousands, beyond count. And the people, the normal people, are turned from their coffin forms back into normal. Helpless against the shadows, they are attacked, defeated, and killed. And the hour goes by, and another hour of darkness after it, but the darkness remains. I knew then that a time comes when the shadow world and our world had finally merged, and brought over us an eternal darkness. And in total darkness, overwhelmed by the shadows in a world with no light and no means for us to create it, none of us survives. And as the shadows kill the last man, they also dissappear, and the world is left empty. Forever empty, forever dark, forever silent. That is the way our world ends. And that fateful night, the night that starts the end... will be the night of June the 29th. _This_ june the 29th.

- End of Chapter XII -


	13. Chapter 13: The Changing Routine

Persona: the Triple-A Chronicles

_A suffocating darkness that no one saw..._

_A scaled arm hidden under the sea..._

_An armored justicar whose sword pierces evil..._

_This and many other things were the ones that marked my life in an outstanding way..._

_Someone once said "Time is given once, and never again." I realized sometime ago that he was wrong. In the night, time lies hidden… available only to those gifted to hunt, cursed to be hunted… This is the story of three persons, two chosen to have a dire fate, one made to have it…_

Chapter XIII: The changing routine

_We fortunately remembered than failure needed despair..._

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 8th of 2007, 12:40 am._

It took some time for any of us to understand what Nanashi had said to each one of us, and a while longer to believe it.

- H...Hold on. You mean all...all that you said that will happen... will happen _this month_? twenty-one days from now... the world ends?

- Yes. In that day, the shadows will destroy us.

We would have never believed it if Nanashi didn't remain as serious as always after saying it. We all kept waiting, looking at his face. Amy and I actually reached for our evokers, convinced for a second that he was just bluffing, while preparing to strike.

- Are you sure of this? i mean, how do you know it will happen that day?

- You don't understand. I've had that vision ever since i was born. I see an almanac that says the day. I've even checked the stars of that night, and the date matched. And coincidentally, the night of june the 29th there is a blue moon, which is...

- ...A second full moon in the same month, a rare case which happens around every two and half years. It is also called the betrayer's moon.

I looked at Ashley, and so did everyone else. Even Nanashi was a little surprised.

- What? I just looked it up when Nanashi said it before.

- Well, what the internet doesn't say, is that during the Dark Hour, the moon doesn't emit new light. What it emits is the remnant of light that falls upon it during all the month. But in a blue moon...

- Since the moon already was full once this month, it will have much less light left... - Said miss Larrondo, passing a hand over her forehead.

- That event, combined with the rising amount of shadows, will be the end of all of us...

- No, it won't.

This time everyone looked at Amy. Her face was pale, but it showed resolve.

- You said that a shadow will appear and take out the moonlight, and that that is what starts the end, right?

Nanashi nodded swiftly, but a mild smile opened in his mouth, as if he were already guessing Amy's intention. Amy stood up, more courageous than ever.

- Well, than all we have to do is destroy that shadow before it gets to do it, and that will stop everything... right?

Nanashi stood up as well, now with a bright smile.

- That, miss Amy, is my plan, and the reason i came here. I have vowed to stop that from happening, no matter what. But despite Belmoth's power and mine, i cannot hope to do it alone. The highest amount of shadows we have ever fought in a row can be counted with the fingers. This time we will face hundreds, even thousands of them, and they will all for sure be protecting the moonlight absorbing one... That is the reason i increased the people's awareness of the Dark Hour. So that more Persona users would appear, and help in this fight. This will be the test of our lives.

- Well, you're right in that you can't do it alone. And you won't.

I stood up as well, and extended my hand.

- The purpose of DHS is to protect everyone from the shadows and the Dark Hour. We _will_ stop this from happening.

Nanashi extended his hand over mine.

- With you, there is hope to win again!

Amy extended her hand over ours.

- That shadow doesn't stand a chance against us!

We all smiled to each other, but someone was missing. Ashley remained sitting, looking down to the floor.

- The test of our lives, huh...

Suddenly, she stood up, and for our surprise, her face was shining with happiness. She extended her hand too.

- Sounds like fun. I'm in!

- I'll contact the Kirijo Group. - Said mis Larrondo, and inmediately grabbed her phone. - They need to hear this. Nanashi, stay here, i'm sure they need to discuss a lot of things with you. Ashley, Andy, Amy, go back home to sleep, then come back as soon as you can. We'll need to plan this heavily...

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 8th of 2007, 1:06 am._

The company van had never felt so comfortable, and the vibrations it made against the road made it even more alluring. I was definitely sleepy, but Amy and Ashley didn't seem to notice, or didn't want me to fall asleep, as during all the journey we kept chatting about what had just happened.

I hope nobody gets me wrong, we were terrified. We knew what the shadows were capable of, and the idea of a world without light and full of them just made our skin crawl. How long would we last if that were to happen? possibly some people could resist and fight for some time, like Persona users, but without sunlight or moonlight, how would we sustain ourselves? eventually there would be no plants, no way to feed cattle or ourselves... that is, if the shadows didn't get to us all first...

- Man, and i thought that we were just starting to see less shadows... now it just will get worse every time until the end of the month.

- It's not that bad... i'm sure that after miss Larrono talks to them, the Kirijo Group will send us some reinforcements. They sent Takaya, didn't they?

- Either way, we better start training soon. I'm sure we can get better than we are if we put some more effort into it. What i don't know is how will i tell mom and dad...

-Huh? you're going to tell our parents about it?

Amy looked at us both.

-Yeah, won't you?

- Of course not! - Said Ashley, crossing her arms

- I won't either! they will think that either i'm crazy, or that i'm playing with them!

- But... but this could be the end of the world! we got to warn our families about it... don't we?

- No, Amy, we mustn't! or... well, at least not for now. Andy is right, if we say something without any proof, they will think that we're crazy, or joking... they may even lock us away... and besides, do you really want to scare them like that? they can't help us during the fight...

- But they can help us in other ways. Can't they?

- Um, miss Ashley... this is your stop.

All of our thoughts silenced themselves. We hadn't realized that we had started to talk loud... loud enough for the driver to be able to hear us perfectly, and his eyes showed that he was having doubts about our mental health. Ashley took her bag and got out of the van with only a little "bye".

Just Amy and me were left, as we lived farther than anyone else. I laid down in the entire back seat, once again tempted to sleep. But just when my mind was about to get to the dreamworld, i remembered there was one more thing i had to do.

- Um, Amy?

- Yes?

- I'm going to use my mp3 for a moment... if we arrive to our stop, could you... make sure i get off the ride?

- Huh? you mean, if you fall asleep?

- No, even if i look awake. Please.

- Um... yeah, sure.

I took my blue mp3 player, reached the song "The Velvet Key" and started to play. Everything began to spin...

There i was in the Velvet Room again. Maybe i was just imgining it, but i had the impression that the elevator was moving faster this time. A slight sensation of vertigo crossed my mind. Elizabeth was there, but igor was nowhere to be seen, which had never happened before.

- Welcome, Andy. How may i help you?

- Is Igor available? i wanted to ask him some things.

- I'm sorry, but my master is resting now.

- Resting? i... didn't know he needed to rest.

- Oh, that is most likely because we require it much less frequently than the people in the real world.

- Huh? Why? - I realized a bit too late that i might be meddling. - If... i'm allowed to ask.

Elizabeth's smile grew the slightest bit.

- As my master once told you, this place is located between mind and matter. The concept of time, which can be considered as the change or motion of matter, doesn't exist here. My master and i do not age, nor do we need any energy for our sustenance. We only require to eat or sleep if we make use of our abilities.

- So... that means Igor recently used his powers? to do what?

Elizabeth's smile dissappeared. I noticed i had touched a sensitive subject...

- I am sorry, but i cannot tell you anything about that.

A small "as usual..." escaped from my mouth, and Elizabeth giggled.

- Now, what did you want to ask? my knowledge is slim compared to my master's, but i'll answer to the best of my ability.

- Well... it's about Nanashi... and what you told him.

Elizabeth then looked at me differently than before. Until that moment, her look had been inexpressive, as if she didn't care about me. Now it had changed to a strange mix of interest with pride. It strongly reminded me of my mother's face when my little brother gave his first steps.

- Congratulations. If you know that, then that means you recognized that Nanashi wasn't the real foe in your battle, but a possible ally. He would only reveal that he was a guest here to someone he would trust.

- So he was telling the truth? about the shadows, about how many of them there are?

- ...And about what will happen in your world, should you fail in your task. Yes, Andy, i'm afraid he was telling the truth.

I looked to the left of the room, from where the voice came from. There was Igor, just like any other time i had seen him. He quietly walked back to his sofa, and sat on it.

- So, you knew that is going to happen? why didn't you tell me about it?

Igor's smile slightly increased.

- Have you ever heard the expression, "One often meets his destiny in the way he takes to avoid it"?

- Yeah, sometime i heard about it, in a movie i think. What does...

Before i even finished the question, i already had the answer... well, it kinda made sense...

- You mean, if we had known about it, things would have been the same?

- Indeed. Perhaps even worse. Perhaps fear of what to come would have ruined your concentration when it was needed the most. Perhaps desperation would have led you to kill Nanashi, and to never know the real truth. Or perhaps you just wouldn't have believed us, and wouldn't trust us... Elizabeth and i always try to achieve the best future.

This time, it was i who giggled.

- So, to put it lightly, you just didn't think i would need another thing to worry about... and you're right, many things could have gone worse than they did.

- I'm glad you could understand.

- Well then... i suppose you won't help us fight the shadows... will you?

- Indeed. Our purpose is only to advice you.

- Then, any advice?

Igor remained silent for a moment. He appeared to be... sad, as if he had just remembered a bad memory. I felt a bit of guilt, even though i didn't know where it came from.

- My apologies. There is something for me to say, but i'll tell you some other time. For now, it would be best for you to return to your world.

- O...ok.

I got up from the chair, but when the spinning sensation was just starting, i remembered i had one last question:

- Can i tell them now?

Igor seemed to look a bit happier, and the spins slowed down for a moment.

- Yes. When the truth dawns, it should dawn to everyone...

I was returning... it was dark, i was moving... walking. And i was much more confortable than before. It was... paradise?

I blinked for the blur to stop. I was in my neighborhood. I was walking towards my home. And i was in Amy's arms...It wasn't paradise, but it was close... However, the thought was brief, as when amy realized i was no longer a vegetable, he let me fall to the floor.

- You're finally awake! good thing the driver left us close... what were you, in deep meditation or something?

- No, i... talked to someone. He confirmed it.

- What? who?

- A man named Igor. When i go in that kind of trance, i... talk to him. And he said that Nanashi was telling the truth.

If we hadn't been through enough weird stuff, i'm sure Amy would have doubted me. But she remained as serious as i was.

- Well, what else did he say? will they help us fight that shadow?

- No. They said their purpose is only to advice us.

- And what is their advice?

- You know, he didn't get to...

Our cellphones' text message tones interrupted me. It was from Miss Larrondo. Both my face and Amy's turned darker as we read.

_Spoke with Kirijo Group new director Ikutsuki, says they got their hands full with shadows on their side. Also distrust Nanashi and now us. NO MORE PERSONA USERS COMING TO HELP. Car will arrive at 8 am tomorrow morning for you. Bring your weapons_.

- So... we're on our own, then?

- It seems so...

But my tone echoed over the street again. My cellphone had another message. It didn't show from whom it was, but as i and Amy read it, i almost inmediately guessed it.

_Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey; one is always aware that it lies in wait. Though life is merely a journey to the grave, it must not be undertaken without hope. Only then will a traveler's story live on, cherished by those who bid him farewell._

_I hope you understand this advice, as it is the best i can provide you with._

- That... is some pretty good advice.

- Indeed... alright, let's go home now... If we want our stories to live on, i'm sure we're going to have to work for it...

I waved at Amy as she entered her house, and started walking towards mine with an increased resolve. Igor was right. The first thing we were going to need to survive... was hope.

_Capital Federal_

_Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_June 8th of 2007, 9:14 am._

Amy and i got out of the car that miss Larrondo had sent for us (much to the surprise of my family), almost at the same time that one arrived with Ashley in it. We were in what seemed to be an abandoned small building, of which only the concrete structure remained. Nanashi came to greet us.

- Follow me.

We walked through the structure, until we arrived to a big metal door in the ground. It was shut with chains, that Nanashi opened. we went down the stairs that followed, and went through another door, which led to total darkness.

- Are you going to tell us where we are, or is it part of the suspense? - Said Ashley, as we went through.

-It's obviously part of the suspense. - Said Nanashi, who then pressed a switch that was right next to the door.

We were in a big room. Empty, but really big. I'm not very good at measuring things by eye, but each side seemed to be around fifty meters long. The walls were all of a torn white color, except the one that was to our left, which seemed to be made only of the raw rock of the ground. The only things that were in the room was a small fridge, plugged to the wall next to the door, and four mattresses with no sheets in them.

- It seemed this place was going to be a warehouse of some kind, but they never got to finish the big entrance. However, its walls are very resistant, and they muffle any loud sound quite well. I also was told by miss Larrondo to tell you that you're from now on excused of work, and she will make the arrangements for you to skip college as well. Every afternoon, we will come here instead of the company building, to train ourselves and our Personas. And we're starting... now.

Nanashi made the same sword wave he had made before, and the same gust of wind followed. Amy and i flew away, but landed in our feet, with our weapons ready. And Ashley, to our surprise (and apparently to hers too), didn't budge.

- Now, Ashley, how did you do that? - Said Nanashi with a smile.

- I... i don't know. When i saw you attack, i just thought of Kiros' telekinesis, but... i hadn't summoned him...

- I think i told you before, you really underestimate the power of your Personas. Even without summoning them, you can still use their abilities, to some extent. That is how i can fight with the gusts of wind of Belmoth empowering my every blow.

My mind flashed back for a moment to when we first met Nanashi. Without having his Persona summoned, he had jumped and fell to the ground, unharmed, from the building's third floor... And the thought of getting that power did boost my hopes of beating the shadows.

- Ashley, you unconsciously know already how to use your power without summoning your Persona, so you're going to spar with me for now, and improve your skills. Andy, Amy, start sparring between yourselves, without your Personas.

- But, she has a rifle... - Said I, not being able to hide my fear. Amy chuckled.

- That's why i brought these. - Nanashi handed a box of bullets to Amy. - They're filled with rock salt. Won't pierce, but will still hurt.

Amy and I placed ourselves in the left side of the room, while Ashley and Nanashi brought Belmoth and Kiros, and went to the right. With a loud "Begin!", the room's silence dissappeared.

Amy fired three times, missing two and landing the third on my shield. I started running towards her, as i knew she wasn't good in close combat, that was why she defended herself with Nienna. I detected that she aimed down at my legs, and jumped just in time. But she kept moving, and i couldn't reach her while blocking her shots... her ability to keep firing while running was one of the things i admired about her...

Five hours passed with that same training, then a three hour break during which we took some of the energy drinks in the fridge, while Nanashi healed us. Then we continued for another five hours. And not a single time in all those hours, i got to lay one hit in Amy. Not even the time she took to reload was enough for me to reach her. Amy, on the other hand, landed five shots, all of them in my right side. It appeared as i didn't cover as much to the right than to the left.

- Alright, that's ten hours. You guys get another break, and prepare for the Dark Hour. Ashley, we're leaving.

- Where?

- To the company building. Even if you're excused from work, we still will try to protect as many people as we can from the shadows. Perhaps, if we're lucky, we could even find another Persona user.

- Alright. When you return, we will already have learned this! - Said Amy, raising a fist. I chuckled. It was easy for her to say, since she had been winning...

We took the coldest drinks and started our break. During the first two hours, we did nothing more than lie down on the mattresses, only having an occasional sip from our energy drinks, as we realized too late that he hadn't asked Nanashi to heal us before leaving. After another half hour we had recovered enough chat a bit, and i learned a bit more about Amy. It seemed her dream was to become a great photographer (I totally took the chance to say "her shots were already great", to which she laughed for some time), and was already working as a freelance.

- You know, sometimes i wish i could show the Dark Hour to people, that i could photograph it to share it...

- What? why would you want that? all the streets covered in blood, and the green moonlight... and the shadows...

- Well, call me crazy, but sometimes i think it's beautiful... in some twisted kind of way.

- Hmm... now that you mention it, i remember the third time i saw the Dark Hour, in my neighborhood. It looked pretty to me too... guess it depends if we're in danger or not.

Amy chuckled.

- Yeah, that seems like a possible reason... still, it's really bad that we can't have any photographs of this...

- I guess the cameras don't work either... we really don't realize how many things are electric, huh?

- Yeah... and i'm also not good at drawing, or designing it with the computer...

- Me neither... hey, but hold on, what about those old cameras? those don't use electricity, so perhaps they work. What were they called...

Amy's face slowly filled with a joy i hadn't seen in her before.

- A daguerrotype! That will work during the Dark Hour! the picture will be in black and white, but it _will _work! Andy you're a genius! - And, to my surprise, she got up and hugged me.

A second passed, and Amy got up, and loudly cleared her throat.

- Alright! Now that i'm hyped up, let's continue with the training! i can't wait until i can use fire like Nienna!

- You know, why don't we try it with the wall instead? without Nanashi, if we get hurt and later the shadows show up, it could be bad...

- Good idea! - Said Amy, at the same time that she grabbed her rifle, reloaded it and ran across the room. Much more slowly, i got up, grabbed my shield and walked to the wall.

Amy kept shooting at the wall, and i kept hitting my shield against it, both of us trying to focus. Ashley had said that she thought of using the telekinesis and it worked even without Kiros around. I squished my head trying to do the...

- _Agi!_

I looked at my left. Amy had a triumphant look on her face. On the rock wall, that was littered with the rock salt bullet pieces, there was a single hole, that had burned through it.

I looked at my shield while Amy kept jumping and chanting " I did it, i did it, i did it!"... could it be that simple?

I charged towards the wall. My shield was just about to punch it... i had to do it. I tried to remember when Eargirith's electricity danced around me, the feeling of it... Ashley could. Nanashi could. Amy could...

_You can too!_

_- Zio!_

A loud bang resonated through the entire room. A dust cloud covered the entire rear of the room. We waited until it cleared, and couldn't believe my eyes when it did.

A blueish aura of electricity flowed around my body, as if a lightning had just fallen over me. My fist and my shield were gone. Sank in the wall, which had now a very large hole in it.

- Awesome... just... awesome! - Said i, while the lightnings slowly dissipated.

- I thought that saying the words would help us focus a bit. You also heard your Persona's voice?

- Yes... i kinda forgot they're really still watching us...

We both looked at each other, and the same idea popped into our minds. We took down our evokers, and pulled the trigger, and Eargirith and Nienna appeared. They had the same proud look that Elizabeth had shown to me last night. Amy and i both lowered our heads.

- Thank you.

Our Personas also bowed, but they inmediately started to look around the room. Everything turned dark. We hadn't noticed how much time had passed. The Dark Hour had began, and we were in an underground room, with no light whatsoever.

- Damn it! we didn't remember to leave the door open!

- We can't cross this place in the dark! hold on! _Agi!_

An orange flame appeared in Amy's hand. We quickly ran to the door and out to the abandoned building, without seeing any shadows... so far.

Outside were four slime shadows, two samurai ones, and one that we had only found before, which looked like a big moving wall. But we weren't afraid. Igor trusted us, and we now had new and improved powers. A fight like this was a walk in the park.

- First one to get the wall wins?

- Oh, you're on! - Said I, and ran towards it.

- End of Chapter XIII -


End file.
